


I'll be here and you'll be alright

by SashaAoev



Category: A Walk to Remember (2002), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaAoev/pseuds/SashaAoev
Summary: Если бы Иисус был родом из Бостона, он выглядел бы как Крис Эванс (с) Крис Пратт.http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/6/5/1065093/74679619.jpgЛюбовь — это преодолевать ваши различия





	I'll be here and you'll be alright

Все началось с дурацкой статейки одного доморощенного психолога о том, что среди студентов МТИ* слишком много суицидов. И ученый совет, конечно, сразу разродился постановлением о том, что студенты МТИ должны быть гармоничными личностями. Лучше бы они подумали о том, что студенты МТИ в первую очередь хотят быть выспавшимися личностями, глядишь, и суицидов стало бы меньше. Но увы… И гармоничная личность в понимании ученого совета — это личность, отлично разбирающаяся не только в чертежах и в компьютерном коде, но и непременно художник или скрипач, а то и дизайнер мужского белья, кулинар, мастер по плетению макраме.  
Так что мне как студенту, специализирующемуся на инженерном деле, пришлось выбирать между кружком кройки и шитья и сообществом любителей астрономии.  
Я подбросил монетку.

— Значит, астрономия? — Роудс отставил стакан с вишневым соком и облизнулся. — Тебе повезло. Клинт вот теперь плетет корзиночки из газет.  
— Как и ты, — фыркнул Бартон, пихнув друга в бок.  
— Ну да. В жопу наш факультет химии! Мы будем лучшими плетельщиками корзиночек. Откроем свое дело и через пару лет наводним Штаты своей продукцией. Кара Делевинь будет нас умолять позволить сняться в нашем рекламном ролике. — Роуди поделился своими грандиозными планами с таким серьезным видом, что мне даже удалось представить, как два моих друга станут магнатами, поднявшимися за счет плетения корзиночек из газет.  
— Парни, там сзади нет жирдяя?  
Клинт вытянул шею, вглядевшись в толпу позади нашего столика.  
— Нет вроде.  
— Светленький такой.  
— Высокий? — уточил Роуди.  
— Ну да. Могу поспорить в ужасном коричневом свитере. — Я пригнулся ниже к тарелке.  
— Ага, есть такой. А что? — Роуди сел так, чтобы его лучше видеть.  
— Он на меня пялился все вводное занятие в этом чертовом сообществе астрономов. Я его взгляд затылком ощущаю. Он жуткий!  
— Да ничего не жуткий. Одет, правда, странно. — Клинт доел свой бифштекс и теперь шумно потягивал молочный коктейль через соломинку.  
— Может, втюрился? — Роуди мне подмигнул. — Немногочисленные девчонки МТИ уже пали, теперь вот… парни пошли.  
За такое чудовищное предположение я бросил в него кусочком картошки фри.  
— Эй! Давайте к нам. — Джеймс помахал рукой, и вскоре к нам присоединились Брюс и Наташа.  
Меня каждый раз искренне удивляло, как скромник-биолог Беннер умудрился окрутить Наташу из факультета аэронавтики. Даже мне это в свое время не удалось! И вот поди ж ты, они уже который год вместе! Душа в душу прям.  
— Какие факультативы выбрали? — поинтересовался Брюс, подойдя.  
— Плетение, — уныло ответили Роуди и Клинт.  
— Астрономия, — не менее уныло прозвучал мой ответ.  
— А мы в кулинарию вступили. — Наташа принялась за свой сэндвич с тунцом.  
— А в нашего Тони парень втрескался! — радостно объявил Роуди, размахивая стаканом из-под сока, как кубком.  
— Ого! — Брюс повернулся в мою сторону с самым заинтересованным видом.  
Наташа хрюкнула от смеха, прикрыв рот, а Клинт решил вбить последний гвоздь в крышку моего гроба, окончательно опозорив:  
— Гляди! Он идет, чтобы признаться!  
Я взмок. Реально взмок, одним махом весь покрылся мерзким липким потом.  
— Привет, Тони, — раздалось надо мной.  
Я ведь могу притвориться, что в одну секунду оглох и ослеп? Бывают же такие случаи?  
— Здравствуйте, приятного аппетита всем, — продолжил между тем этот жуткий тип.  
— Спасибо, — послышался нестройный хор голосов и смешки.  
Давай, приятель! Ну что ты в самом деле!  
— Привет. — Я все никак не мог вспомнить его имя. Нас представили сегодня днем на занятии по астрономии, но я не помню его хоть убей!  
— О, ты меня не вспомнил. — Видимо, мое лицо выдало такую титаническую работу мысли, что парень пошел мне навстречу.  
— Мы ходим на факультатив по астрономии.  
— Ага, но еще мы учились вместе в одной школе. Я Стив Роджерс.  
— В каком классе? — С таким же успехом он мог сказать, что его зовут Мумбаи Шахразян-младший. Его имя мне ничего не сказало.  
— С первого по последний. — Парень выглядел растерянным и расстроенным, и я сделал последнее усилие, чтобы вытащить его лицо и имя из закоулков памяти.  
— Роджерс… Роджерс… Ты родственник преподобного Роджерса? — Наконец-то хоть что-то блеснуло в моей памяти.  
— Я его сын. — Стив улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Точно! Вспомнил! — На меня накатило облегчение.  
Я едва не ляпнул, что он здорово поправился. В школьные годы Роджерс-младший был ужасно тощим и болезненным, а теперь разросся вширь, вытянулся, конечно, но совершенно заплыл жиром.  
И боже! Этот свитер на нем что, со школьной скамьи?!  
— Ты присаживайся. — Роуди сдвинул свой стул в сторону, Клинт подтащил с соседнего столика свободный стул.  
— Да, садись. — Наташа и Брюс тоже подвинулись, освобождая место.  
Предатели. Чертовы предатели.  
— О, спасибо. Я просто подошел поздороваться. — Стив улыбнулся и сел на краешек предложенного стула.  
— Как твой отец? — Преподобный всегда выглядел столетним стариком. Даже когда мне было пять, он выглядел так, словно застал Моисея при жизни.  
— Держится молодцом, спасибо. Он говорил, что твои родители все также прилежно посещают службы.  
Ну конечно! Мой отец с нетерпением ждет воскресений только из-за проповедей пастора Роджерса. И нет, Старки не набожны, даже наоборот. Просто преподобный с такой страстью обличает прелюбодеев и корыстолюбцев в своих проповедях и всегда глазами указывает на скамью, где сидят мои родители, что отец считает своим долгом являться в церковь на каждую службу. Папа и пастор с одинаковым нетерпением ждут того дня, когда за свои многочисленные прегрешения чета Старк вспыхнет прямо на входе в церковь.  
Моей самой любимой забавой в детстве было кричать из-за забора проходящему мимо пастору: «Роджерс — прелюбодей!» И да, я считал себя очень остроумным. А преподобный поворачивался к забору и выставив сухой старческий палец призывал на мою голову все кары небесные.  
Когда Стив ушел, я рассказал обо всем этом, и наш стол сотрясли взрывы хохота.  
— Папа не жадный, просто он считает, что в современное время не заработать деньжат могут только лентяи и тупицы. — Я пожимал плечами, разглядывая раскрасневшихся от смеха друзей. — Но пастор всегда выглядел так, словно был крайне удивлен, как нашу семью вообще земля носит.  
— Прелюбодеев, значит, обличает, а сам-то сынишку настругал. — Клинт едва перевел дух от смеха.  
— Его жена умерла при родах, — продолжил я вспоминать. Стоило потянуть за одну ниточку, как размотался целый клубок ярких картинок.  
— Оу. — Смех за столом затих.  
— Ну… если бы я рос без мамы и мой отец был бы пастором, наверное, я тоже был бы странным, — негромко произнес Брюс.  
— Стив сидел через ряд от меня. Все десять лет школы. — Я потер затылок. — Странно, что я забыл. Он всегда ходил с потрепанным томиком Библии и читал ее на переменках. Вот жуть, да? Мы считали, что он маньяк. Или вырастет и станет маньяком. Странно, как он поступил в МТИ? И как платит за учебу? Они всегда были ужасно бедны. Хм…  
— Ну, надеюсь, тебе хватит такта не любопытствовать на этот счет, — строго припечатала Наташа.  
— В школе он был тощий, как жердь, и кашлял постоянно. А теперь видели его? Разбомбило парня не хило так! — Я показал руками его мешковатую фигуру. — Никогда бы не подумал, что встречу именно его в институте. Странно, да?  
Парни пожали плечами, а Наташа загадочно произнесла:  
— Значит, судьба такая.

Когда Бетти Лу взбесилась на ровном месте, я был раздет полностью. Мне едва удалось прихватить подушку и выбежать из комнаты. Так я оказался абсолютно голым в коридоре смешанного общежития.  
Стучась в первую приглянувшуюся дверь, я наделся, что там окажется милая первокурсница, но судьба-злодейка решила иначе.  
— Привет, Тони, — буднично поздоровался Стив, открыв дверь. Так спокойно, словно я к нему каждый день голый хожу посреди ночи.  
— Привет, Роджерс. Впустишь?  
Не будь он сыном пастора, не впустил бы. Это отразилось на его лице. Однако, Стив кивнул и открыл дверь шире.  
— Баки сегодня нет.  
— Твой сосед? — Я был счастлив убрать свой голый зад из коридора.  
— Да. А ты какими судьбами? Раньше я тебя тут не видел, — задумчиво спросил Роджерс.  
— Вляпался в историю. Девчонка выгнала из комнаты. — Я бы развел руками, если бы не боялся светить хозяйством перед Стивом.  
— Ты был с ней не достаточно обходителен?  
Богом клянусь, он так и сказал: «Обходителен»! Да кто так говорит сейчас?!  
— Боюсь, да. — Я виновато опустил взгляд, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Хочешь молока? Я как раз собираюсь погреть себе, — предложил Стив.  
— Не-а, спасибо. Можешь одолжить какие-нибудь шмотки? — Одна мысль облачиться в его одежду вызывала у меня тошноту, но что делать. — Выстираю и верну, клянусь!  
— Все мое будет тебе ужасно велико.  
Ну еще бы! Я, слава яйцам, дружен со спортом.  
— Но прогулка в одной подушке будет слишком серьезным вызовом для старосты кампуса. — Роджерс издал странный смешок, похожий на фырканье.  
Да, местный староста Престон — тот еще скот. Накатывать жалобы на десять страниц он мастер.  
Спустя минут десять я практически утоп в грязно-зеленом свитере Стива и брюках, сшитых из самой колючей в мире ткани, натирающих в самых нежных местах. Не удивлюсь, если эти штаны сшил сам пастор, чтобы сын и думать не смел о прелюбодеяниях. Раздражение на ягодицах и яйцах охоту трахаться отобьет любому.  
— Добегу босиком, переоденусь и вернусь мириться. В конце концов, у нее мои права и ключи от тачки.  
Стив одобрил мой план, напутствовал меня на успешные переговоры и выпустил в коридор.

Я допустил ошибку, возвращая вещи хозяину на следующее утро.  
— Спасибо, земляк! Прям даже не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал!  
— Ты помирился с той девушкой? — уточнил Стив, принимая одежду. Я сдержал слово и все выстирал. Из фирменного пакета из прачечной приятно пахло кондиционером для белья.  
— Да, все образумилось. Я твой должник, приятель.  
— Ладно, — просто ответил Роджерс и закрыл дверь, скрывшись в комнате.  
Если бы я знал, что дежурную фразу «твой должник» он воспримет буквально, лучше бы язык себе отрезал.

В Салеме, откуда я родом, церковь — это не только религиозное место, но и туристическая фишка. Нет человека, кто не слышал бы про Салемских ведьм. Салем — скучный пригород Бостона, в котором из развлечений только глазеть на туристов да слушать проповеди. Так что пастор Роджерс — фигура весьма влиятельная и заметная для горожан. Его авторитет был бы непоколебим, если бы не мой отец, Говард Старк, глава туристической компании «Старк Энтерпрайз». Самой дикой его выходкой (именно в глазах преподобного) была та, где он нанял женщин на роли ведьм для привлечения туристов. Не просто актрис, одетых в остроконечные шляпы и носящих мётлы, а полноценных ведьм с историей, с разнообразными документами, с собственными мистическим шоу, книгами зельеварения, помощниками-карликами и ручными крысами. Отец не умеет мыслить мелко. Это у нас семейное.  
А что еще остается делать в городке, который до сих пор празднует такие немыслимые даты как День Первопроходца, и где главная гордость — это замшелый особняк семейства Пикерингов, которые аж с XVII века там обретаются?  
Пастор Роджерс всегда был свято уверен, что Салем — последний островок благочестия в этом мире разврата, а мой отец вечно потешался над своими земляками, называя их выжившими из ума пуританами.  
Так что наши семьи были чем-то вроде Капулетти и Монтекки, но, несмотря на это, Стив как-то подошел ко мне и попросил об услуге. При этом вид у него был такой, что отказать я не смог. Вся его фигура буквально вопила о том, что я его должник.  
— Я хочу соорудить для детей из сиротского приюта самодельный телескоп, — произнес Роджерс после занятия по астрономии.  
— Чудесная идея, Стив. — Я вспомнил, что и в школе Роджерс вечно возился с сиротками. Ну, а то как же? Сын пастора как-никак.  
— И мне нужна твоя помощь, Тони.  
Ну вот! Вообще стоило бы ему сказать, что телескоп можно собрать и без инженерного образования, просто посмотрев пару роликов на Ютубе, но Стив, вероятно, даже не в курсе о существовании Интернета в принципе.  
— Ладно. — Я буквально воочию увидел, как апостол Петр раскрыл свой список для прохода в рай и вписал мое имя.  
— О, спасибо! Не ожидал, что ты согласишься. — Роджерс выглядел действительно очень удивленным.  
— Ты такого плохого мнения обо мне?  
— Нет, что ты. Просто мы все так заняты учебой, что тратить свое личное время на мою просьбу… У тебя золотое сердце, Тони. Я всегда это знал.  
Ага, когда это, интересно, ты заметил? Когда я запирал тебя в школьном женском туалете или когда подзуживал одноклассников петь в твоем присутствии похабные песенки? О нет! Скорее всего, о наличии у меня золотого сердца ты догадался в тот момент, как я подсунул в твой школьный рюкзак плакат с голой моделью. Точно, именно тогда.  
— Ты свободен в среду вечером? Я хотел бы начать как можно скорее, чтобы успеть ко Дню благодарения. — Роджерс прикусил нижнюю губу и выглядел при этом крайне взволнованным.  
— Да, вполне. Подходи в мастерские на втором уровне сектора А, ладно? Думаю, там найдется все необходимое. В среду весь вечер я буду торчать там.  
— Ладно, тогда до встречи?  
Я просто тупо кивнул, потому что увидел, как он, собирая в рюкзак вещи, туда же запихнул Библию. Ту самую со времен школы! Охренеть! Надеюсь, он все-таки не стал маньяком и не решил прирезать меня в темноте мастерских?  
Своими опасениями я поделился с друзьями за ужином в кафе.  
— Почему он тебя так напрягает? — спросил Клинт, флегматично пережевывая гамбургер.  
— А вас разве нет? У меня мурашки от этого парня. — Я демонстративно передернул плечами.  
— Парень как парень. Это МТИ, приятель! Тут через одного фрики. — Роуди разглядывал шоколадку, будто бы не мог решить, съесть ее целиком или оставить на потом кусочек.  
— Если я не приду завтра на учебу, считайте, он меня-таки зарезал.  
Наташа фыркнула, а Брюс поправил очки, показывая этим жестом свое отношение к моему заявлению.

— Привет, Тони. — Стив стащил с плеча рюкзак и подошел к верстаку, за которым я пытался добить свой научный проект.  
— Здорово! — Задвинув на лоб защитные очки, я выключил паяльник. — Приступим?  
— Да, предлагаю сделать простейший телескоп-рефрактор. — Роджерс выудил из рюкзака выписки и схемы, сделанные от руки.  
И это в двадцать первом веке.  
— Покажи, что там у тебя.  
Мы склонились над листками, и я почувствовал запах мятного шампуня Роджерса. Удивительно! Я ожидал, что от него пахнет нафталином.  
— Много времени займет?  
— Нет, дольше всего будет сохнуть краска в тубе. Остальное — дело пары часов.  
Роджерс выглядел донельзя довольным моим заявлением.  
Работать молча было как-то… не знаю, в общем как-то. Поэтому я откашлялся, подбирая линзы.  
— Ну? И как тебе тут, в МТИ?  
— Волшебно на самом деле. Не ожидал, что удастся сюда поступить. Я уж смирился с учебой с колледже Салем-стейт. Но воля божья была такова, что я выиграл грант от МТИ. — Голос Роджерса прозвучал глухо из-за защитной маски. Он покрывал черной краской кусок картона, будущую основу телескопа.  
— Ну да уж… Воля божья, конечно.  
Он и в школе так же говорил постоянно, что бы ни случилось. Отменили матч по бейсболу из-за дождя? На то была воля божья. Кэри Скиннер отравился пирожком из школьной столовой? На то была воля божья. Провалил контрольную по тригонометрии? На то была воля божья. Ну и все в таком духе. Правда в том, что в МТИ есть два пути: первый — толстый кошелек твоего отца, второй — гениальные мозги. Видите? Варианта «воля божья» нет и в помине. И раз уж Стив здесь, а его отец свои собственные счета оплачивает со скрипом, остается только одно: Стив Роджерс невъебенно умный мальчик.  
— Как сокурсники? Не обижают? — этот вопрос всегда задается каким-то дурацким бабушкинским тоном! Даже у меня вместо издевки получилось что-то вроде дружеского участия.  
— О нет! Они замечательные добрые ребята.  
Ну конечно. А как иначе? Небось у них у всех золотые сердца.  
— Не знаю, почему отец всегда беспокоился о том, что меня могут обидеть, — задумчиво протянул Стив, возясь с распылителем. — Меня и в школе никогда не трогали. Он просто слишком верит этим фильмам о подростках и колледжах, ну ты понимаешь. Их крутят по телевизору субботними вечерами. Что в каждой школе и в каждом колледже должен быть свой мальчик для битья. Почему-то отец свято уверен в том, что это именно я.  
Роджерс засмеялся и развел руками.  
— Мы запирали тебя в женском туалете.  
— Ну ведь выпускали потом. — Стив продолжил посмеиваться.  
— Не мы. Обычно приходила руководительница театрального кружка мисс Гарбер и отпирала тебя. — Мне удалось подобрать линзы, и я решил увеличить мощность кондиционеров, чтобы убрать запах краски.  
— Которую звали вы.  
Я решил, что не нужно рушить светлые иллюзии непорочного существа Стива Роджерса. Поэтому я кивнул и улыбнулся со всей искренностью своего «золотого» сердца. На самом деле мы благополучно забывали о запертом нами Роджерсе-младшем и уматывали тусоваться с девчонками. А мисс Гарбер просто страдала недержанием и соотвественно вечно бегала в туалет, у нее даже был свой собственный ключ от женских уборных.  
Наверное, впервые за много лет я почувствовал себя редкостным утырком. Каким же дерьмом я был в старших классах! Утешает только то, что все были теми еще отморозками в свои сладкие шестнадцать.  
— Займусь стойкой для телескопа. — Я продемонстрировал инструменты в руках и отвернулся к верстаку.  
А Стив позади начал что-то негромко напевать. Нет, не церковные песни, но что-то до тошноты попсовое.

И до конца работ мы обменивались лишь рублеными фразами по существу. Также молча, не сговариваясь, потопали в сторону корпуса, где проживает Стив, чтобы потом он отвез собранный телескоп в приют.  
— Спасибо. — Роджерс выглядел усталым и довольным. Он вообще всегда выглядел довольным жизнью и отвратительно оптимистичным.  
— Счастливого Дня благодарения.  
Скоро праздничные выходные, и Клинт предложил поехать к нему в Бостон: расширить ареал охоты, как он выразился. Так что… этот День благодарения явно должен получиться счастливым.  
— И тебе.  
Роджерс улыбнулся напоследок и закрыл входную дверь. Ну, Бог? Надеюсь, ты доволен мной.

Видимо, все-таки не доволен, потому что отвязные выходные у Клинта накрылись медным тазом, а других вариантов не было. В итоге мы все разъехались кто куда на праздник. Больше всего повезло Наташе: Брюс повез ее к себе в Малибу знакомить с родителями. А мне, Клинту и Роуди светила перспектива довольствоваться семейными посиделками с неизменной индейкой и тыквенным пирогом.  
— После школы я надеялся, что больше никогда не придется торчать на семейных торжествах. Это тоска смертная. — Я был подавлен. Действительно подавлен. — Обычно там собирается куча незнакомого народа, и все пытаются сосватать мне своих дочерей.  
— Что значит «незнакомого»? — удивился Роуди, поправляя свою смешную шапку с помпоном. Роуди ненавидел массачусетсткие зимы. Уроженец Калифорнии он всей душой страдал от снега и необходимости носить теплую одежду.  
— То и значит. Мы даем прием, большой ужин для всяких бизнес-партнеров и прочего сброда. Нужно держать лицо и все такое.  
— Клинту придется еще хуже. Он вынужден все выходные нянчить племяшей. Подтирать сопли и менять подгузники. — Джеймс хихикнул в шарф и тут же чихнул. — Ненавижу зиму!  
— Вот и такси. Приятного полета, дружище! — Посадив Роуди в машину, я помахал ему вслед и уныло побрел в сторону парковки для студентов.  
— Тони! Скажи, что ты едешь в Салем! — Роджерс выглядел до крайности взволнованным. Он едва не сбил меня с ног.  
— Э, что? Что случилось?  
Видок у Стива такой, словно все черти преисподней гнались за ним следом. Он тащил телескоп, а на плече у него болтался спортивный баул.  
— Водитель приютского автобуса сломал ногу и не сможет меня забрать. Кажется, я здесь застрял. Очень обидно, что дети останутся без чуда в такой славный праздник. Им и так досталось от жизни… Крошки лишены возможности ощутить все волшебство семейного Дня благодарения. Теперь еще и это. — Стив выглядел таким несчастным.  
И как бы мне не улыбалось ехать с ним в одной машине, я согласился его подвезти.  
Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Просто рядом со Стивом у всех возникает чувство вины, не то чтобы он это делал специально, так само выходит. Добрый мальчик помогает пожилым леди и спасает брошенных животных, а что в своей жизни сделал ты? Так это работает, я думаю.  
— Но в пути слушаем мою музыку.  
Роджерс кивнул, полный энтузиазма. Телескоп удалось пристроить на заднем сиденье, а Стив сел рядом с водительским местом и тщательно пристегнулся. Наверное, в моей машине никто никогда еще не пристегивался.  
— Включить печку? — В конце концов, от элементарной вежливости никто еще не умирал.  
— Спасибо, было бы очень славно. Я плохо переношу холод. В детстве страдал астмой каждую зиму. Стылый воздух вреден для моих легких.  
К концу его тирады я уже боялся, что он сейчас достанет откуда-нибудь результаты своих анализов и сунет мне под нос.  
Ехать было недалеко, и это меня утешало. Это единственное, что меня утешало. Благими намерениями вымощена дорога в ад. Учти на будущее, Энтони Эдвард Старк.  
Выехав на шоссе, я включил плеер. От вступления «Iron Man» Black Sabbath Стив вздрогнул. Я наблюдал за ним краем глаза в надежде увидеть гримасу ужаса, праведного гнева, ну или кататонический ступор. Однако Роджерс был задумчив и спокоен. Он вслушивался в слова песни, поглядывал в окно и в целом выглядел как обычно, то есть тошнотно довольным жизнью.  
— Почему он убил тех, кого спас? — неожиданно спросил Стив, поворачиваясь в мою сторону и ожидая ответа. Да, он весь сосредоточен и собран, в нетерпении ждет разъяснений. Мне пришлось выключить музыку и глубоко задуматься.  
— Возможно, имеются в виду те, кого он спас в будущем, в том, которое видел. Вообще поется о парне, который каким-то образом увидел будущее, в котором случается апокалипсис. Он хотел его предотвратить, но никто его не слушал, и тогда он взбесился. Как-то так.  
— Этот парень правда из железа или это образное?  
— Вероятно, увидев конец мира, становишься… как бы железным.  
Снег начал валить крупными хлопьями, и пришлось включить подогрев стекол и дворники. Низкие свинцовые тучи предвещали скорую метель.  
— Конец всего сущего, — кивнул Стив. — Это, наверное, страшно. Неудивительно, что он сошел с ума. Почему-то мне кажется, что Бог… ну, вероятно, похож на этого железного парня, — негромко произнес Роджерс. — Он ведь тоже видит все, все знает наперед… пытается направлять нас, а мы не понимаем и не принимаем его знаки, в итоге случается что-то плохое.  
— Суть-то в том, что этот железный парень из песни сам стал спусковым крючком для апокалипсиса, — отметил я.  
— Я понял. Потому и сравнил его с Богом. — Стив задумчив и серьезен.  
Ну вот! Теперь во веки веков моя любимая песня будет ассоциироваться у меня с Богом! Потрясающе!  
— А что слушаешь ты? — Мне расхотелось слушать музыку. Возможно, Стив удовлетворится монологом или вообще заткнется на весь остаток пути, это было бы идеально.  
— Наверное, их называют «девчачьи песенки»? — Роджерс смущенно улыбнулся. — Легкие танцевальные песни без особого смысла, с простыми словами и незатейливым мотивчиком, чтобы можно было подпевать. Как-то так.  
— Каждому свое, — философски изрек я.  
— У тебя красивая машина, — отметил Стив светским тоном.  
— Спасибо. — Я произнес это тем самым тоном, который как бы говорит: «Я не хочу продолжать разговор».  
Мне просто до зубовного скрежета захотелось высадить Стива прямо посреди шоссе.  
— Как твоя учеба? — Нет, на Роджерса не работает тон «отвали».  
— Сносно.  
— Ладно.  
— Что «ладно»?  
— Ты не хочешь разговаривать. Что ж… тогда помолчим. — И Стив уставился в окно на дорогу, безмятежно улыбаясь.  
Как?! Как у него получается выставлять своего собеседника полным дерьмом в собственных глазах?! Это какое-то тайное учение, которое постигают только дети священников?  
Мне пришлось призвать все свое старковское упрямство, чтобы просто пожать плечами и промолчать.

Когда я подъехал к дому преподобного, чтобы высадить его сына, пастор вышел встретить Стива.  
— Папа!  
— Здравствуй, сын.  
А потом он углядел меня в надвигающихся сумерках.  
— Энтони Старк?!  
Никогда бы не подумал, что мое имя можно произносить как самое грязное ругательство! Ни одна из моих бывших подружек не вкладывала в мое имя столько яда и отвращения, как это удалось сделать пастору.  
— Э… ну да. Добрый вечер, преподобный Роджерс. — Я спешно вытащил вещи Стива из багажника, вручил ему в руки телескоп, буквально прыгнул обратно в машину и дал по газам.

Утро Дня благодарения началось с типичной возни и суматохи из-за подготовки к празднеству. Течение обычного дня разорвал странный звук, который я даже поначалу не смог распознать.  
— Джарвис? Что это звенит?  
— Полагаю, домашний телефон, молодой господин, — степенно и неторопливо ответил дворецкий, продолжив невозмутимо смахивать пыль с многочисленных керамических фигурок на каминной полке.  
Разумеется, он всем своим видом намекал, что мне следует оторвать свой зад от кресла и отправится поднимать трубку. Кто звонит на домашний телефон во времена смартфонов?!  
Конечно, Стив Роджерс.  
— Привет, Тони!  
Мне кажется, с этих слов отныне будут начинаться все мои самые жуткие кошмары.  
— Хм, привет. Чем обязан? — Интересно, какого черта отец держит в доме такую допотопную вещь, как стационарный телефон? И самый важный вопрос: откуда Стив знает наш номер, если даже я не в курсе?  
— Какие у тебя планы на День благодарения? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь провести время с семьей и специально приехал. Но дети из приюта были бы счастливы увидеть того, кто собрал для них телескоп. Боюсь, я не смогу интересно рассказать им об астрономии, но это отлично получится у тебя. Мы с отцом каждый год посещаем праздничный ужин в приюте.  
Стив что-то еще говорил своим ужасно бодрым голосом, которым впору только петь национальный гимн перед какой-нибудь атакой.  
Итак, что мы имеем? Толпу сопливых ублюдков на одной стороне и разряженных куриц — дочек партнеров моего отца — на другой. Дилемма. Дома будет вкусная еда, а там занудный Стив, да еще и его отец.  
— Кузина Фишер написала, что приедет к нам, специально чтобы повидаться с тобой. — Мама выглянула из-за угла и подмигнула мне заговорщицки.  
С кузиной Фишер нас дразнят женихом и невестой лет с трех, и, кажется, в последние годы эти «семейные» шуточки все менее похожи на шуточки. Нужно рвать когти!  
— Во сколько мне за вами заехать? — перебил я поток слов Стива.  
— Приезжай к приюту в семь. Мы там будем. Я счастлив, что ты приедешь.  
Что самое ужасное: он серьезно, Стив Роджерс действительно счастлив от того, что я собираюсь посетить праздник для сироток. Обалдеть.

Так как Салем небольшой городок, в приюте не так уж много детей. Всего человек тридцать в возрасте от полугода до пятнадцати. Стив объяснил, что они живут все вместе, не разбиваясь на возрастные группы. Это вроде как нужно для создания семейной атмосферы. На самом деле я подумал, что это нужно для экономии бюджета: ведь старшие могут приглядывать за младшими, тем самым уменьшая требуемое количество наемных работников.  
Дети чистые, умытые, хорошо одеты, вроде даже упитанны. Никаких ужасов, которые можно увидеть в кино или по новостям. Нянечки и воспитатели даже пустили слезу, увидев Стива. Ну еще бы.  
Началось все вполне неплохо.  
Ровно до тех пор пока эти мелкие засранцы не обнаружили на своих локаторах меня. Я никогда не отвечал на такое количество странных вопросов, как в этот вечер. Начиная от «Почему у тебя борода?» (борода у твоего папаши-алкаша, а у меня эспаньолка!) и заканчивая «Можешь шевелить ушами?» (нет, зато я могу собрать робота из консервной банки и маринованного огурца, вот так-то!). Разумеется, на все вопросы мне приходилось отвечать с неизменной улыбкой и самым елейным тоном, без ругательств и ответных колкостей, особенно касающихся их семей и нынешнего положения.  
Когда вся эта ватага вывалилась на улицу, чтобы обозреть небо, Стив поймал меня за локоть, удерживая в дверях.  
— Ты прекрасно ладишь с детьми. Уверен, ты будешь замечательным отцом.  
Я решил не озвучивать свое желание спалить этот дом к чертям вместе с его обитателями.  
— Ну что ты! Это у тебя врожденный талант воспитателя.  
— Ты так думаешь? — Роджерс покраснел и замотался в шарф.  
— Поверь мне.  
Телескоп подарил и радость, и горе. Радость от возможности столь поздним вечером гулять на улице и смотреть на небо в странную штуку, а горе от того, что к оккуляру нужно подходить по очереди, и, конечно, некоторые засранцы не смогли утерпеть, что в итоге приводило к потасовкам.  
Все раздражение сняло как рукой, когда мы вернулись в здание и дети утащили Стива, заодно и меня в игровую комнату. Я никогда особо не интересовался игрушками, ну всякими штуками типа паровозиков, зайчиков и прочей гремящей и яркой ерунды. Однако ведь игрушки неотъемлемая часть счастливого детства, верно? Чудовищно малое количество игрушек для индивидуальной игры бросилось в глаза, всюду лежали потрепанные коробки от настольных игр для компании, несколько пластиковых контейнеров с деталями конструкторов. Плюшевых игрушек не было вообще ввиду санитарных норм, вероятно.  
— А зачем так много газет?  
— Альбомы для рисования быстро заканчиваются, — шепотом объяснил Стив.  
Это… прискорбно. Не то чтобы я тут же решился стать меценатом, но все равно… мне как-то стало не по себе.  
Пока накрывали стол для праздничного ужина, Стив предложил поиграть. Я бы никогда не подумал, что в двадцать лет буду ползать на четвереньках между стульями и изображать слона, пока на моей скрученной от долгой работы за компьютером спине будут скакать сироты.  
— Все за стол! — объявил пастор, войдя в комнату, и я, черт возьми, был искренне рад его видеть. Дети, наконец, слезли с меня, а я смог распрямиться.  
Накрытый в честь праздника стол в приюте ничем не отличался от нашего обычного ужина дома. Это тоже внезапно вынудило меня будто бы проснуться. Впервые в жизни я ярко ощутил разницу между нашими мирами: между моим миром и миром Стива. Мы учились в одной школе, мы учимся в одном институте. Мы жили в одном городе на соседних улицах и ходили в одну церковь. Однако наши миры полярны! Я посмотрел на Стива внимательнее. Он в это время помогал занять места всей этой своре мелочи, и я вдруг понял, что он видит мир намного многограннее меня. Видит мир шире, имеет возможность охватить гораздо большее в этой жизни, нежели я.  
— Преподобный Роджерс, окажите честь, скажите молитву, — попросил старший воспитатель, и все взялись за руки. Стив протянул раскрытую ладонь мне с одной стороны, а с другой — мне пришлось крепко стиснуть ручку девочки лет семи. Рука Стива была теплой, а ладошка девочки — липкой от растаявшего мармелада.  
Когда я предложил подвезти Стива и пастора домой, они отказались.  
— Хотим прогуляться и поболтать, — ответил Стив и пожелал напоследок моей семьей счастливого Дня благодарения.  
Вообще он как бы уже подошел к концу, но я тоже пожелал ему в ответ того же. Тут нужно отметить, что я давненько не праздновал День благодарения настолько уютно. И пусть этот день прошел в окружении абсолютно чужих мне людей, праздник в этом году оказался самым что ни на есть семейным.

Каждый год в сочельник в салемской церкви ставят пьесу, написанную самим преподобным. Это история о Томе Торнтоне, человеке, испытывающем кризис веры после смерти жены при родах. У Тома остался ребенок, но он не самый лучший отец. И вот однажды в канун Рождества ему является ангел, и они вместе помогают нуждающимся. За оказанную помощь ангел предлагает Тому загадать любое желание, которое непременно исполнится. Торнтон загадывает, чтобы его жена была рядом. Тогда ангел подводит его к фонтану и указывает на водную гладь, на которой Том видит своего спящего ребенка и наконец понимает, что все, что осталось от его жены, — это их дитя, что это плод любви Тома и его жены. В конце пьесы нерадивый отец рыдает у кровати малютки и вновь обретает веру в «Большого Парня на небе». Занавес. Все хлопают, все умиленно вытирают платочками увлажнившиеся глаза. Эта история неизменно вызывала у горожан слезы и душевный подъем, укрепляла их веру в мире, погрязшем в блуде, как говаривал старина пастор. Я видел ее раз десять точно и могу сказать: факт того, что история имела реальное обоснование — сама жизнь пастора стала вдохновением для пьесы, — именно это трогало сердца людей, а не драматические моменты самой постановки.  
Так вот к чему я веду. В этом году мне привалило «счастье» вновь увидеть эту пьесу, поставленную силами местного кружка лицедеев-самоучек.  
Я планировал на Рождество свалить на какие-нибудь теплые острова, однако Бог рассудил иначе: он обрушил все свои силы, чтобы мне помешать. Океан неспокоен, и внезапные ураганы то тут, то там вынудили мою мать грудью броситься на амбразуры, но не дать мне никуда улететь.  
В итоге я наблюдал из первых рядов за душевными метаниями Тома Торнтона, которого в этом году играл кровельщик Фландерс. Единственное, что скрашивало мое нынешнее состояние, — это то, что меня пригласили на встречу со старшеклассниками, и мне предстоит выступить с речью. Не то чтобы это какая-то великая речь, просто нужно рассказать о своей жизни после школы, обсудить варианты поступления в мой институт и, возможно, указать какие-то нюансы, которые помогут школьникам в будущем. Нет, не подумайте! Ничего противозаконного, ведь легкий флирт с очаровательными старшеклассницами — дело приятное и не запрещенное законом.  
Ну и, разумеется, там будет Стив, как же без него. Он пообщается с будущими выпускниками тоже. Я так понял из слов директора, он каждый год посещает салемскую школу, как будто ему было мало своих десяти лет, проведенных в этих стенах.  
— Привет, Тони. Здравствуйте, мистер и миссис Старк.  
Все взрослые в полном восторге от Стива. Его часто ставят в пример, думаю, именно по этой причине с ним никто из сверстников не хочет дружить.  
— Здравствуй, Стив. — Пока родители были заняты болтовней с этим «чудо-ребенком», хорошо было бы слинять по-тихому, но Роджерс-младший словно прочитал мои мысли о побеге.  
— Очень славно, что ты решил отметить светлый праздник Рождества в кругу семьи в родном городе. Я вознес много молитв о тебе, Тони.  
— Спасибо. — Ну, а что тут еще скажешь? Стив вечно о ком-нибудь молится. Видимо, настал черед молитв о моей грешной душе.  
— Дети из приюта спрашивали о тебе, — продолжил говорить Стив. — Ты им очень понравился.  
Выражения лиц моих родителей при этих словах достойны быть запечатленными на холсте.  
— Пап, мам, вы поезжайте. Я приду чуть позже.  
Разумеется, папа захотел отпустить какую-нибудь шуточку на тему моего посещения сироток, но маме удалось его утянуть за собой.  
— Всегда приятно увидеть, что твои родители в добром здравии, — сказал между тем Стив.  
— Твой отец тоже держится молодцом.  
— Спасибо. Он не одобряет того, что я с тобой общаюсь. — Святая простота Стив выкладывает такие вещи как на духу.  
— Думаю, многие родители не одобряют того, что их дети общаются со мной.  
— Ох, прости. Не стоило так говорить. — Стив покраснел, начиная с шеи и заканчивая кончиками ушей. — Наверное, тебя это очень беспокоит.  
— Беспокоит? С чего бы? — Мы какое-то время недоумевающе смотрели друг на друга. Вот вроде говорим на одном языке, но иногда… понять друг друга не представляется возможным!  
— Как там дети? — Я двигался по проходу между скамьями к выходу. Церковь почти опустела.  
— Хорошо, спасибо, что спросил. Рождественские дни не самая легкая пора для приюта. Они ведь сироты, и, когда все вокруг воздают хвалу за семейные радости, детям и воспитателям приходится несладко. Особенно тем, кто постарше. Истории некоторых из них разбивают мне сердце, но каждый раз, когда я вхожу к ним в игровую и провожу с ними время, их лица освещает такая неподдельная радость, что я забываю горе.  
Знаете, а ведь он искренне говорил. Вот в этом весь Стив Роджерс. Как ему вообще живется?! Я бы чокнулся.  
— Я собираюсь пойти собирать банки для пожертвований. Каждый год расставляю банки в магазинах и кафе города, разумеется, там, где хозяева не против.  
Уверен, никто еще не отказывал Стиву Роджерсу — взрослые его обожают, помните я говорил?  
— А потом покупаю на собранные средства подарки в приют. Хочешь пройдемся? Ты, наверное, давно не гулял по Салему.  
— Ладно, только купим кофе по пути. — Я хочу домой к своей приставке! Я хочу обложиться печеньками от Джарвиса и валяться на диване! Но это Стив Роджерс с глазами кокер-спаниеля.

Вечером того же дня я попытался прошмыгнуть мимо отца, но он отложил рабочий планшет и окликнул меня, когда я уже занес ногу над первой ступенькой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.  
— Энтони Старк, подойди сюда.  
— Пап.  
— О чем у нас был уговор?  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
— До твоего совершеннолетия я контролирую твои расходы. Я ведь обещал, что не буду лезть в то, куда ты тратишь деньги с кредитки, и я свое обещание держу. Но у нас уговор не обналичивать чеки.  
— Это был экстренный случай! — Я присел на кресло напротив отца.  
— И что за экстренный случай вынудил тебя…  
— Короче, — я перебил отца, — Стив собирал банки для пожертвований, и там, черт возьми, этих пожертвований не хватило бы даже на леденец на палочке! Он собирал на рождественские подарки детям из приюта.  
— Стив? Сын преподобного Роджерса, с которым ты ходил в приют на День благодарения?  
— Да.  
— И ты обналичил чек, чтобы добавить ему на подарки? — Папа уставился на меня каким-то очень удивленным взглядом. Впору оскорбиться! Я что же, по его мнению, не могу сочувствовать и просто захотеть помочь ближнему своему?!  
— Да.  
— Ну что ж… Это действительно экстренный случай.  
— Я могу идти?  
Папа кивнул, вновь полностью сконцентрировавшись на своем планшете.

После всех выступлений выпускников устроили небольшой фуршет с дерьмовым безалкогольным пуншем и черствыми канапе.  
Но, возможно, подросшая Сидни Престон скрасила бы мое одиночество, однако у мироздания на меня другие планы.  
— Тони? Можно тебя на минутку.  
Стив настойчиво потянул меня за локоть, привлекая к себе внимание, так что пришлось оставить все мысли о Сидни Престон и переключить свое внимание на Роджерса.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Это тебе. Я подумал, что мы уже не увидимся с тобой до самого конца каникул, так что вот. С Рождеством и с Новым годом.  
Стив протянул мне что-то плоское и продолговатое в блестящей упаковке.  
— Что это?  
— Открой и узнаешь.  
Пока я боролся с оберткой, Стив нервно щелкал суставами пальцев.  
— Ух ты. — В моей руке футляр с чертежным набором.  
— Нравится? Я перерыл кучу сайтов и наводил справки о том, какие наборы самые…  
— Мне нравится. — Я кивнул Стиву. — Правда нравится. Не волнуйся так.  
Роджерс выглядел так, словно у него сейчас приключится гипертонический криз.  
— Правда нравится?  
— Значит, ты выбирал, искал, страшно заморочился, чтобы сделать мне подарок?  
— Это не была «заморочка». Делать подарки от души только радость.  
— А, ну да, конечно. — Я покачал головой, немного помедлил, принимая решение. И в конце концов спросил: — Тебе здесь нравится?  
— Что?  
— Тебе здесь нравится? Хочешь остаться?  
— Я собирался уходить. Хотел только тебе подарок отдать и собирался домой. Отцу нужно помочь с ремонтом чердака.  
— Ага. Тогда поехали.  
— Не стоит, я прекрасно доберусь сам.  
— Да брось! — Я схватил Стива за рукав свитера и потащил за собой на выход.  
Сидни Престон все равно еще под защитой закона, а Стив потратил уйму часов на поиски этого набора. Потому что мне знаком лейбл на футляре, и достать такую штуку не дело пары минут.  
— Мой дом в другой стороне, — осторожно уточнил Стив, когда мы выехали со школьного двора.  
— Я знаю.  
Мы остановились у единственного более-менее приличного бутика в Салеме.  
— Сиди тут.  
Роджерс согласно кивнул.  
А я выскочил из машины и побежал в магазин.  
Черт! И вот что ему купить?! Моим спасением стал свитер, попавшийся мне на глаза. Я с бешеным взглядом бросился к стойке с кассой.  
— Девушка, миленькая, упакуйте мне вот этот свитер в самом большом размере какой только есть у вас! Упаковку какую-нибудь праздничную наколдуйте мне. — Я подтолкнул карту через стойку.  
Девушка ловко поймала ее ладонью, бегло скользнула глазами по имени держателя.  
— Вы моя спасительница! — воскликнул я, принимая из рук продавщицы хрустящий пакет.  
— Рада была помочь, мистер Старк, — произнесла девушка и протянула мне карту.

Сев в машину, я сунул пакет в руки сидящему рядом Стиву.  
— С Рождеством и Новым годом!  
— Это мне? — Роджерс так искренне удивился, что я подумал: может, он дурачок? Блаженный?  
— Тебе, тебе. — Я завел машину и поехал уже в сторону дома преподобного.  
— Не стоило, Тони. Это же так ужасно дорого!  
Я чертыхнулся и выдернул из рук Стива чек.  
— А кто такая Сильвия, и почему я должен ей позвонить? — Роджерс между тем вытащил второй листок с какими-то цифрами.  
И этот листок я тоже выдернул из его пальцев, смял и швырнул в бардачок в компанию к чеку.  
— Какой прекрасный свитер!  
— Нравится?  
— Конечно! Он же великолепен.  
Кто еще стал бы радоваться обычному свитеру, купленному впопыхах, так, словно это какое-то Золотое руно, не меньше?  
Стив. Стив Роджерс радовался.  
Он точно блаженный.  
— Спасибо, — еще раз произнес Стив, когда мы уже подъехали к его дому.  
— Тебе спасибо. — Я взял с приборной панели футляр с чертежным набором и помахал им. — Это правда очень крутая штука.  
Когда Стив открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, из дома вышел пастор. Я буквально почувствовал на себе его изучающий и настороженный взгляд.  
— Счастливого Рождества и Нового года.  
Стив в ответ пожелал мне того же и закрыл дверь машины.  
Чтобы окончательно вывести преподобного из себя, я посигналил, отъезжая. Стив обернулся на звук и, улыбнувшись, помахал рукой.  
У пастора же было такое лицо, словно он собирался в эту же секунду окропить святой водой свитер, купленный мной, и сжечь его без сожалений.

После рождественских каникул текли прекрасные тихие дни в гармонии с собой ровно до того момента, как привычное течение моей жизни не нарушила встреча со Стивом на одной из традиционных весенних вечеринок в общежитии.  
— Привет, не думал, что ты любишь подобные мероприятия!  
Роджерс случайно был обнаружен мной у емкости с пуншем. Он с видимым удовольствием потягивал коктейль из пластикового стаканчика и с живейшим любопытством разглядывал окружающую обстановку.  
— Обычно я не хожу, но сегодня захотелось посмотреть, как оно бывает. — Стив пожал плечами.  
— И как? — Мне предстояло найти в этой куче стаканчиков на столе хотя бы один более-менее чистый.  
— Музыка хорошая. Мне нравится, хоть и очень громко.  
Нам пришлось перекрикиваться, чтобы поддержать разговор.  
— Так чего не танцуешь?  
— Я не умею.  
— Думаешь, все эти люди мастера бальных танцев? — Я ткнул пальцем за спину, туда, где дергались толпы полупьяных студентов. — О! Удача! Чистый стакан! Ну? Хватай девчонку и вперед!  
— Нет, ты что? Я так не могу. — Стив спрятался за стаканом, сделав вид, что пытается распробовать весь «дивный» букет этого пойла.  
— Ну как знаешь. А я…, а я вижу одну милашку, и кажется, она скучает. — Девушка, которую я заметил, стояла, прислонившись к стене, в одиночестве. — Как считаешь, подходящая песня, чтобы ее пригласить?  
— О да! — с энтузиазмом кивнул Стив. — Моя любимая! Город звезд, и все хотят только одного, — начал напевать Роджерс, мне пришлось подойти к нему вплотную, чтобы услышать, что он там бормотал. — Да, все мы ищем любви другого человека. Порыв, вспышка, прикосновение, танец… Взгляд в глаза другого, который осветит небо, откроет мир и заставит его пошатнуться. Голос, который говорит: «Я буду рядом, и с тобой все будет в порядке»**.  
— Какой кошмар! Ты знаешь ее полностью!  
— А ты опоздал, песня заканчивается. — Роджерс улыбнулся, касаясь краем своего стакана бока моего.  
— Закончилась одна, будет другая. Приятного вечера, Стив. — Я отсалютовал стаканом ему в ответ и все-таки направился к таинственной незнакомке, томящейся в одиночестве у стены.  
Следующая наша встреча произошла в уборной на верхних этажах. Роджерс обнаружился в глубочайшем отрубе у унитаза. Не то чтобы я удивился: облеваться в туалете и уснуть — это участь многих одиночек на вечеринках. А что им еще остается, кроме как напиваться? Стив умудрился заляпать сам унитаз, сливной бачок, стены кабинки, пол и даже потолок. Не спрашивайте, как его угораздило.  
— Ты живой? Эй! Ну-ка приятель, поднимайся. — Мне пришлось отвернуться, чтобы меня попросту не вывернуло от вони. Скажу я вам, чертовски сложно тащить толстенного и высоченного парня в полной отключке, при этом стараясь не испачкаться самому.  
— Блин! — И на помощь позвать некого. Все гуляли где-то там, при этом если оставить его тут одного, то, скорее всего, станет только хуже. В лучшем случае его обнаружит староста корпуса, в худшем — завтра Стив проснется звездой Ютуба.  
— Как бы ни была грешна моя семья, это уже слишком. — Благодаря крепкому словцу, проклятьям и молитвам, мне удалось поставить Роджерса на ноги и удержать его в таком положении. Он просто тонну весил! Жир ведь должен быть мягким? Да? А Стив весь как будто из камня! Тяжелый и твердый.  
— Чертова ирландская задница! Ты будто высечен из цельного куска камня! — Я надорвал себе спину и все-таки испачкался, пока смог вытащить его из здания.  
На свежем воздухе Стив начал подавать признаки жизни. Хорошо, на улице уже тепло и нет нужды в теплой одежде. Разыскивать его шарф и куртку я не был намерен. Надеюсь, Стив пришел на вечеринку в одном свитере. Да даже если не так, пусть завтра сам ищет свои вещи!  
— Ты знаешь, что я должен был сейчас тискать Мэри Энн, а не тащить тебя?  
— Прости, — пробормотал Роджерс невнятно. От него несло просто за милю! Я как смог его умыл, но толку было мало, сопли и слизь утер, и то спасибо.  
— Зачем пить, если не умеешь? В чем прикол надраться в хлам? Никакого же веселья!  
— Было весело. А потом… как-то не очень. Мне плохо. — Стив дернулся в сторону, и его вырвало прямо на газон.  
— Бля… Это пиздец. Идти можешь? Тут недалеко.  
— Нет, я не могу к себе. Баки просил погулять всю ночь. — Стив вытер рот рукой и тяжело оперся о колени ладонями, стоял, покачиваясь и склонив голову.  
— Пошел он на хуй. Все, давай двигать дальше. Может, Мэри еще не заметила моего ухода… и я успею вернуться на вечеринку.  
— Ты иди, я тут посижу. — С этими словами Стив плюхнулся прямо на дорожку.  
— Какого мать его хуя?! Ладно… Ладно, поехали ко мне. Видит бог, эту фразу я произношу всегда после вечеринок, но еще никогда не говорил ее пьяной туше весом в центнер!  
— Прости. Мне та-а-ак жаль… Думаю, если ты устроишь мне встречу, с той девушкой… Мэри Энн? Я смогу ей все объяснить. Мне очень жаль, что твое свидание не получилось. — Стив говорил невнятно, с долгими и частыми перерывами. Кажется, он снова сползал в сон или обморок.  
— Да какое к черту свидание?! Да ну ее. Уверен, она уже нашла мне замену. Давай, братец, цепляйся. Вот так. — Мне удалось уговорить его обхватить меня за шею и подняться на ноги.  
— Не говори так. Не оскорбляй девушку. — Даже пьяный Стив — это все равно Стив.  
— Ладно, не буду. Но ты постарайся не упасть, хорошо? Сейчас… организую нам доставку.  
— А где твоя машина?  
— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? Я пьяным за руль не сажусь.  
— Ты пьян? — Роджерс долго и упорно пытался сфокусировать свой взгляд на мне.  
— Да, но я знаю свою меру. В отличие от некоторых. — Я попытался посмотреть на него строго и осуждающе.  
У Стива перекосилось лицо, словно он вот-вот заплачет.  
— Прости-и-и… Мне та-а-ак сты-ы-ыдно.  
— Если ты сейчас еще и заплачешь, я тебе врежу. И все равно дотащу. Не надейся от меня отвязаться!  
— Ты такой хороший…  
К счастью, Стива вновь накрыло, и он обмяк, отключившись.  
Как ни странно, расслабленную тушку оказалось легче транспортировать. Таксист разворчался из-за вони, и пришлось оставить ему крупную сумму на чай.  
На самом деле квартиры внаем для студентов, проживающих на территории Кембриджа, находятся довольно близко от МТИ, но с учетом того, что со мной пьяный тяжеленный парень, без такси было не обойтись.  
В квартире я спихнул Стива на кровать и свалился рядом, постанывая от боли в спине и плечах. Я бы предпочел уложить в свою постель кого-нибудь посимпатичнее и в другой весовой категории, конечно. И постанывать этой ночью в своей кровати я планировал исключительно от удовольствия.  
— Чувак, серьезно, тебе нужно записаться в зал. Для начала хотя бы аэробика.  
Роджерс повозился на половине кровати и с превеликим трудом стянул с себя ботинки.  
— Да, папа тоже всегда говорит, что в здоровом теле — здоровый дух. И я… предпочитаю заниматься один.  
Я бы тоже стеснялся, если бы был таким нескладным.  
— Мне нравится бегать. Ну и зарядку обычно делаю. — Голос Стива звучал глухо из-за подушки, в которую он уткнулся.  
— Ладно, уже хорошо. Спи, утром разберемся. Учти, будешь храпеть — скину с кровати.  
Стив угукнул и тут же заснул. В уличной одежде на моих шелковых простынях! Будет счастьем если он не блеванет еще и ночью. Мда уж, делать добрые дела — отстой.  
Я принял душ, нашел в холодильнике одиноко подсыхающий гамбургер и завалился спать на вторую половину кровати. К счастью, оказалось, Роджерс спит довольно компактно, свернувшись калачиком и, слава богам, абсолютно тихо.  
Утром меня разбудил тяжкий многострадальный стон человека, впервые столкнувшегося с похмельем.  
— Господь милосердный!  
— Не произноси имя Господа всуе, — назидательно ответил я. — Ну что, алкаш? Плохо тебе?  
Стив лежал, крепко зажмурившись и боясь шевельнуться. Я повернулся на бок, чтобы лучше его видеть, и лег, подперев голову рукой.  
— Эй? Дай руку. — В ответ Стив неуверенно продвинул свою руку на мой голос. Я прижал его ладонь к простыне. — Это называется «вертолеты». Скоро мозг сообразит, что твое тело неподвижно, а мир не переворачивается ежесекундно. Просто полежи.  
— Ох-ох-ох!  
— Вот тебе и ох-ох-ох. От похмелья поможет душ и жирная еда. Встать сможешь?  
— Аспирин? — Стив наконец-то открыл глаза и посмотрел на меня больными глазами самого несчастного в мире существа.  
— В жопу аспирин. Я бы предложил пиво, но боюсь, ты по новой наклюкаешься. — Я посмотрел на него в ответ с самым злорадным выражением на лице. — Поздравляю! Ты напился и ночевал в чужой постели. То-то преподобный шокируется, как узнает.  
— Не говори отцу!  
— Конечно, не скажу. Расслабься, шучу, просто шу-чу. Давай вставай!  
Я вылез из постели и пошел в ванную, оставив Стива самого приводить себя в вертикальное положение. Когда я вернулся и принялся готовить завтрак, Роджерс был уже на ногах, немного неровно и шатко он двинулся в ванную комнату.  
— Пока можешь надеть мой банный халат, думаю, он на тебя налезет, — крикнул я ему вслед.  
— Спасибо.  
Спустя полчаса Стив сидел передо мной в моем халате и с чашкой чая в руке, пока я уминал наскоро приготовленный горячий завтрак из яичницы и тостов.  
— О, я ведь хотел с тобой встретится и поблагодарить. К твоим родителям я уже ходил. У вас очень красивый дом. — Роджерс понемногу оживал. Я был бы не против, если бы он помучился от похмелья еще немного дольше ради моего мстительного удовольствия. — Я никогда не видел таких больших и красивых домов!  
— Дом как дом.  
— Ну да… ведь ты там вырос. Но у меня было такое ощущение, что я попал в музей диковинных вещей. — Стив улыбнулся, качая головой. — И самый настоящий дворецкий!  
— Джарвис. Ага, он с нами уже херову тучу лет. А зачем ты к нам заходил?  
— Поблагодарить за чудесную спортивную площадку, которую подарил сиросткому приюту твой отец. Спасибо тебе за это.  
— Что? Отец оплатил спортивную площадку? — Я так удивился, что Стив даже растерялся.  
— А разве это не была твоя идея?  
— Нет, конечно. С чего вдруг?!  
— Странно. Ну… в любом случае я всегда знал, что мистер и миссис Старк замечательные люди. Только у них мог родиться и вырасти такой прекрасный человек, как ты.  
Я просто не знал, что на это сказать и потому тупо кивнул и принялся за еду с удвоенным энтузиазмом.  
Стив приступил к еде, и на некоторое время за столом повисла тишина.  
— Я ведь тебе советовал танцевать с девчонками, а не напиваться в одиночку. — Отложив приборы, я вытянул ноги и, откинувшись на спинку стула, разглядывал стремительно краснеющего Стива напротив.  
— Я не могу так. — Роджерс ковырнул пару раз вилкой в яичнице и тяжко вздохнул.  
— Почему?  
— Ну… только не смейся!  
— Хорошо, не буду. — Я клятвенно поднял руку, кивая с серьезным лицом.  
— Я хочу жениться. Ну… понимаешь, встретить особенного человека, и чтобы мой отец нас венчал, а церковь была полна народу. Больше всего я хочу обрести любовь. — Удивительно, как ему это удалось, но Стив покраснел еще больше.  
— Ну? И в чем проблема, я не пойму? — Я даже встряхнул головой, отметив между делом, что челка отросла и пора бы уже записаться к своему мастеру. — Я вот тоже не против брака. Думаю даже, что когда-нибудь женюсь. И это нисколько и никому на свете не мешает просто весело проводить время вместе, не обязательно идти под венец в итоге! В конце концов, как ты найдешь любовь всей своей жизни, если не будешь искать?  
Роджерс прикусил губу и сцепил пальцы рук. Он был напряжен и задумчив. Святая простота! Он думал, что все будет как в кино?! Вот он идет по улице, а вот взгляд, вспышка, мурашки, страсть, любовь и вуаля! Уже двое стоят у алтаря, а пастор Роджерс, едва сдерживая рыдания, произносит молитву. Далее титры. В жизни так не бывает.  
— Но я считаю нечестным вводить девушек в заблуждение. Если я не имею намерение жениться на ней, то не могу с ней встречаться.  
— Можно попробовать просто сходить на свидание, пообщаться. — Я утащил кусочек тоска с тарелки Стива. — Девушки тоже это прекрасно понимают. Никто не ждет, что ее тут же позовут замуж. Первое свидание вообще ничего не значит, по сути. Даже первый месяц отношений! Может сложиться, может нет.  
— И все-таки это как-то…  
— Твои родители. Как было у них?  
— Маму и папу познакомили их родители еще в детстве. И сразу сосватали заранее. Мои родители пронесли свою любовь через всю жизнь.  
— Эм… ну это случай один на миллион. К тому же пережиток прошлого. Наелся?  
— Да, спасибо. Было очень вкусно. — Стив спохватился и встал из-за стола.  
— Отлично, тогда одевайся. Подкину тебя по пути, мне нужно встретится с ребятами. — И пока Стив переодевался в свое, скрывшись в ванной, я настрочил экстренное сообщение.  
«Общий сбор! Дело первостепенной важности! В три в кафе «У Сесиль».

Несмотря на вчерашнюю вечеринку, на встречу явились все без исключения.  
— И в чем такая срочность? Презерватив подвел? — Роуди зевнул, прикрывая рот кулаком.  
Клинт сидел, приложив ко лбу запотевшую бутылку с прохладной минералкой. Наташа и Брюс были отвратительно бодры на фоне остальных.  
— Надеюсь никогда не собрать вас по этому поводу. У меня другое. Помните того жуткого парня Стива, с которым я хожу на факультатив по астрономии?  
Раздался нестройный хор голосов в ответ.  
— Так вот нам срочно нужно найти ему девушку!  
— Он-таки в тебя влюблен! — Роуди хлопнул по столу ладонью и зашелся смехом.  
— Нет! — Я отмахнулся, едва не задев вазочку с мороженым, стоящую передо мной.  
— Тогда в чем срочность? — Голос Клинта похож на скрип несмазанных петель.  
— У человека предел мечтаний — это найти себе какую-нибудь девчонку, затащить ее под венец и жить с ней долго и счастливо. При этом Стив сидит дома или на лекциях! Учитывая место, где мы учимся, шанс найти тут девчонку тысячекратно ниже, чем заработать язву или какое-нибудь психосоматическое заболевание! Так что мне нужны ваши предложения. Давайте! Мозговой штурм!  
— Ну, а что тут скажешь? С таким подходом остается только вирт. — Роуди развел руками.  
— Сайты знакомств? — предложил Брюс.  
— Точно! — Наташа щелкнула пальцами.  
— Главное, чтобы не напоролся на какого-нибудь извращенца, — добавил Клинт, отпивая минералки. — Не доверяю я этим сайтам.  
— Ну не к свахе же идти в самом деле! Остается только такой вариант. — Пока они предлагали свои идеи, я оказывается уже опустошил креманку.  
— Можем идти по домам? — жалостливо канючил Клинт.  
— В бар? — предложил Роуди.  
— В боулинг? Раз уж все собрались, — ответил Брюс.  
Но, глядя на умоляющее лицо Бартона, все в конце концов склонились к его варианту разойтись по домам досыпать.  
Я же отправился прямо к Стиву, пока решимость устроить его личную жизнь меня не покинула.  
— Привет, Роджерс! Так живенько собирайся, мы идем гулять! И оденься поприличней, сделаем пару фото. — Главное тут — эффект неожиданности, настолько шокировать собеседника, что у него даже не будет времени вставить свои мысли в ваш словесный поток. — Быстро-быстро-быстро! Привет, Баки!  
Флегматичного вида сосед Стива помахал мне рукой и тут же вновь залип в экран ноутбука.  
Роджерс в это время пытался что-то сказать, но я буквально затолкал его в шкаф.  
— Что тут считать видом «поприличнее»?  
— Давай я надену свитер, который ты мне подарил? Это подойдет? — Стив, кажется, смирился с неизбежным.  
— Подойдет. Одевайся быстренько! — Я отошел, чтобы не смущать парня.  
Что ж, с размером я угадал. Этот свитер смотрелся на Стиве так же бесформенно и странно, как и его коричневый собрат.  
Но синий цвет определенно ему больше шел.  
— А куда мы идем и зачем? — Стив прилежно проверил перед выходом, взял ли бумажник, ключи и телефон.  
— Хочешь мороженое? — Где-то я читал: чтобы расположить к себе человека, нужно его сначала угостить чем-нибудь.  
— Нет, спасибо. А куда мы идем?  
— Куда-нибудь с хорошим фоном.  
— А зачем нам фон?  
Мы двинулись по гравийной дорожке между странно выстреженными кустами. Если пройти подальше от кампусов, должно найтись местечко поспокойнее.  
— Для фото. Вот подойдет. Ну-ка встань там! Улыбнись, ну что ты как на похоронах! Сейчас вылетит птичка! — Фотографировать Стива оказалось делом еще более сложным, чем тащить его пьяное тело.  
Однако фото нам все-таки удалось сделать.  
— Тони, что все это значит? — не выдержал Стив и остановился посреди дорожки, уперев руки в боки.  
— Мы заполним для тебя анкету на сайте знакомств. И у тебя будут свидания, приятель!  
Стив пару секунд переваривал услышанное, затем потешно взмахнул руками и отрицательно замотал головой.  
— Нет-нет-нет! Мне это не нужно.  
— Нужно.  
Я мастер в игре «кто кого переупрямит». Многолетняя практика препирательств с отцом не прошла даром. Так что я сел на скамейку, похлопал на местечко рядом с собой и, достав смартфон, вбил в строку поиска: «Сайты для знакомств».  
Самый популярный сайт был найден, теперь дело за малым. Стив, как ни странно, не ушел, он что-то недовольно пробурчал, но присел рядом и с любопытством заглянул в мой экран через плечо.  
— Стивен Роджерс. Можно просто Стив. Да?  
— Угу.  
— Рост?  
— 185 в сантиметрах и…  
— Хватит в сантиметрах, в футах необязательно. Вес в килограммах.  
— 94.  
— Сколько? Ты реально центнер весишь?! Боже, как я тебя дотащил только!  
Стив покраснел и пробормотал извинения.  
— Цвет глаз. Пишу голубой. А ну посмотри на меня! — Роджерс послушно вскинул на меня глаза. — Да, голубой. Блондин. Чувак, ты мечта миллионов. Голубоглазый блондин под два метра. Протестант?  
— Да.  
— Хобби?  
— Ну… Я люблю читать.  
— Это нафиг никому не нужно, бро. Напишем, что ты любишь проводить свое время с детьми и с удовольствием волонтерствуешь. Девушки такое любят. Ты сразу становишься социальноактивным и «надежным парнем» в их глазах. Отметим, что ищешь пару для серьезных отношений. А какие девушки тебе нравятся?  
— Разные. — Роджерс пожал плечами.  
— У тебя вообще когда-нибудь были девчонки? — Я внимательно посмотрел на него. Стив покраснел и отвернулся. — Ясно. Тогда напишем, что внешность не имеет значения, важна душа. Хотя… так тебя замучают всякие совсем уж некудышные особы. Давай просто проставлю галочки. Блондинки… да. Брюнетки… да. Высокие? Да. Низенькие? Тоже да. Весовые рамки тут указывать необязательно, но могу вписать. Любишь худеньких?  
— Не вписывай.  
— Да, точно. Чтобы никого не оскорбить. Это же Америка! Страна равных возможностей. Отношение к религии?  
— Думаю, я не смогу с атеисткой. Другое не важно, можно агностика тоже.  
— Ну вот и все! Загружаю фото… Опля! Теперь остается ждать писем в личку. Твой пароль и логин для входа на сайт я тебе скину в СМС. Кофе?  
Стив с энтузиазмом кивнул. Кажется, несмотря на весь первоначальный протест, идея ему вполне понравилась. Лишь бы ему кто-нибудь написал! А если нет? Парень впадет в депр и свалит в монастырь. Это меня волнует? Да, черт возьми!  
— Не иди на свидание с Библией, ладно?  
К моему облегчению, Стив согласно кивнул и улыбнулся.

Да, ему написали. Его буквально завалили письмами на следующий же день. Итогом мучительного выбора (это же Стив! он не хочет никого обидеть) стала некая Элли, проживающая в Бостоне и желающая связать свою судьбу с парнем — «братом по вере», к тому же любящим мюзиклы. Стив — любитель мюзиклов, ну, а кто бы сомневался?  
Я, наверное, за собственного сына так не буду переживать на первом свидании! Получив мое напутствие и благословение, Стив отправился с Элли на вечерний сеанс в кино. Прекрасный выбор для тех, кто не может с ходу генерировать идеи для болтовни с незнакомкой. Потом, если повезет и он девушке визуально понравится, они отправятся куда-нибудь в милое место, где можно будет обсудить кино и что-нибудь еще. Насчет презервативов я Стиву говорить не стал. Он бы ужасно оскорбился.  
На следующий день после занятий по астрономии я затащил Стива в укромный закуток за аудиторией.  
— Ну? Выкладывай! Я реально ночь не спал! Почему не позвонил отчитаться?! — Я припер Стива к стенке.  
— Не о чем отчитываться. Я ей не понравился, — тяжко вздохнул Стив.  
— С чего ты взял? Ты не потащился в кино с Библией наперевес? — подозрительно посмотрел на него.  
— Нет, ты ведь предупреждал! Нет… просто не понравился, и все.  
— Вы хоть кино-то вместе посмотрели?  
— Да, потом она ушла.  
— Ты предложил ей довести до дому?  
— Да, она сказала, что поймает такси и напишет мне сама.  
— Оу… Это скверно. Рассказывай. Мы решим, что пошло не так, и сможем этого избежать в будущем.  
Однако Роджерс был настроен менее оптимистично. Он выглядел несчастным и разбитым.  
— Это бессмысленно, Тони. Я просто им не интересен.  
— Прекрати! Ты же не хромой и кривой! Не косой и даже не заикаешься! Давай по порядку. О чем вы говорили?  
— Я не смог поддержать никакой разговор. Хорошо, что фильм быстро начался.  
— Так, ладно. — Все сложнее, чем я думал. — Вся суть отношений с девчонками в том, чтобы вынудить их говорить, понимаешь? Любая девушка любит поболтать, у любой девушки есть куча историй, которыми она хочет с тобой поделиться. Просто нужно направить их… развязать им язык. Так что тебе вообще не нужно быть мастером ораторского искусства. Достаточно уметь слушать и слышать. Ты же сын пастора, ты лучше шаришь в таких вещах.  
— Я не могу. Не знаю… Мне неловко, я чувствую себя ужасно скованным с девушками в таком плане. Я пытался быть заинтересованным, пытался поддакивать, но не знаю. — Стив издал душераздирающий вздох и прикрыл глаза рукой. — Я просто все время думал о том, что же я буду делать, если вдруг она захочет меня поцеловать.  
— Поцелуешь. Что тут думать-то? — Иногда мне кажется, что Роджерс с другой планеты. Ну или в крайнем случае из другой эпохи.  
— А если у меня не получится? Я же не умею!  
— Тут не надо уметь. Это физиология. Нельзя неправильно поцеловаться в принципе!  
Но Стив отнял от лица руку и вскинул бровь в недоверии. Как же он меня бесит порой! Просто до зубовного скрежета! Эта его страсть все усложнять…  
— Стив, если девушка захочет тебя поцеловать, она тебя поцелует. Если она захочет, чтобы ты ее поцеловал, она тебе даст сигнал. Ну, в твоем случае скажет напрямую.  
— А если я не так ее пойму? И она решит, что я собираюсь снасильничать?  
— Да господи боже мой, Стив!  
Я не знаю, как это получилось. У меня и в мыслях такого не было, клянусь!  
Это так странно происходит: вот секунду назад, до поцелуя, Стив меня бесил неимоверно. Но вот я его целую, отрываюсь от его губ и мгновение спустя обнаруживаю, что тащусь по его глазам. И вообще он мне… нравится. Нравится достаточно сильно, чтобы хотелось прижать его к стенке и обсосать ему губы. Возможно, даже нравится так сильно, что хотелось бы пригласить его куда-нибудь, а потом посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.  
— Ух ты! — говорю я, просто чтобы Стив отмер.  
— Ты меня любишь? — Роджерс прижимает пальцы к губам и выглядит как испуганный кролик.  
— Что? Нет! В смысле… Почему ты так решил? — Внезапный поворот событий, и ход рассуждений Стива полностью мне непонятен.  
— Но ты же меня поцеловал!  
— Да, но поцелуи, как правило, вообще ничего не значат. Погоди! Стой! — Мне удалось его ухватить и удержать на месте, когда Роджерс уже рвался в коридор. — Ты мне нравишься. Правда нравишься. Не смотри на меня так! Я сам в шоке. Но… оказывается, да. Поэтому я тебя поцеловал. Ты мне нравишься, не так чтобы говорить тебе слово на букву «л», но достаточно сильно, чтобы мне хотелось тебя… ну не знаю, пригласить куда-нибудь. Так как?  
— Мне нужно подумать, — выпалил скороговоркой Стив и все-таки сбежал.  
Когда кого-нибудь целует Тони Старк (и, заметьте, целует сам) ответ: «Мне нужно подумать» — неверный. Но это же Стив Роджерс. Он вне всех категорий и рамок.  
— Ладно, тогда думай. — А что мне еще оставалось?  
  
  
  
  
Стоит отметить, думал Стив не долго. Он выловил меня по дороге в кафе следующим же утром и утащил куда-то в кусты прочь от моей компании. Роуди остался что-то кричать вслед.  
— В общем, я подумал. — И Стив меня поцеловал. Да, оказывается, можно не уметь целоваться.  
— Погоди! Да погодь же ты, ковбой! — Мне стоило большого труда отцепить от себя его руки. — Твое рвение похвально. В каком-то смысле даже льстит. И я рад, что ты надумал достаточно быстро.  
Пока я его целовал, видел, как из-за куста, за которым мы скрылись, выглянули четыре хитрые рожицы. Ни одной шокированной, скорее выражение их лиц можно было охарактеризовать как «наконец-то до вас дошло». Я агрессивно помахал им, чтобы они убрались отсюда к чертовой бабушке.  
— Отцу не рассказал? — первым делом спросил я, когда мы отлипли друг от друга.  
— Пока нет.  
— И правильно.  
Стив нахмурился, но оставил мою реплику без ответа.  
В кафе моим товарищам хватило такта, чтобы не ржать нам в лицо, но выражение их лиц и без того ярко демонстрировало их отношение к происходящему. Не то чтобы мы вошли держась за ручки или вообще выглядели хоть как-то романтично настроенными, но увиденной сцены в кустах ребятам для обсуждения хватит за глаза.  
— Это Стив. Ну вы его помните, наверное. Садись, Стив. — Я пододвинул ему стул и сел рядом.  
— Конечно, мы помним твоего Стива. — Слово «твоего» Клинт выделил особо.  
— Заткнись, Бартон, — вяло огрызнулся я. — И вообще я не желаю слышать ваши комментарии о наших отношениях, ясно? Мы законов не нарушаем, остальное неважно, идет? Вот и ладушки!  
Потому что я даже вообразить боялся, какую моральную дилемму пришлось решить Стиву, чтобы согласиться на отношения с парнем. Ну там Содом и Гоморра, и «если кто ляжет с мужчиною, как с женщиною, то оба они сделали мерзость», думаю, вы поняли. И приправлять все шуточками от моих друзей не стоило. Роджерсу хватит потрясений, увы, но я наперед знаю, сколько трудностей ему (ну и нам, наверное) предстоит пережить.  
— Увидимся после занятий? — Вопрос Стива вытащил меня из задумчивости.  
— Да, конечно. Позвони, как закончишь. — Я поймал его за руку и улыбнулся.  
Стив кивнул мне и, попрощавшись со всеми сидящими за столом, ушел первым.  
— Я не знаю, как так вышло. И не знаю, что будет в итоге. Сейчас я просто хочу сосредоточиться на окончании семестра. Другие свои вопросы можете засунуть в задницу. — Я обвел взглядом друзей. — Спасибо за понимание.

К концу дня мы встретились со Стивом на выходе из мастерских.  
— Как прошел день?  
Роджерс выглядел как обычно, да и вел себя как всегда. Я почему-то считал, что все должно быть иначе. Он ведь так парился из-за общения с девушками, однако рядом со мной он выглядел так, словно вообще не обеспокоен.  
— Хорошо, а твой? — Стив улыбнулся, когда я взял его за руку, переплетая наши пальцы.  
Руки у него очень даже крепкие, так и не подумаешь, что принадлежат толстяку. В целом овал его лица тоже не расплывшийся, вон какой скуластый. А эта челюсть! Никогда не думал, что мне может нравится кто-то с такой челюстью! Мне всю жизнь нравились девушки. И вот на тебе! Это, наверное, ненормально? Наверное, гейство — это все-таки какой-то недуг. Типа гастрита или сезонных простуд. Или что? Возможно, все это просто возрастное, пора экспериментов и все в таком духе. Может, мы это перерастем. Кто знает. Главное, прямо сейчас мне хорошо, Стиву вроде тоже неплохо.  
— Устал, а ты?  
— В МТИ нет студентов, которые бы не уставали, — засмеялся Стив.  
Мы подошли к общежитию, и я поцеловал его на прощание.  
— Слушай, а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь завтра? Я знаю замечательное местечко…  
— Да, было бы славно. Мне нужно как-то одеться по-особому?  
— Нет, в этом нет нужды. Тогда я забронирую нам столик. Доброй ночи… кексик?  
— Ох, Тони. — Стив засмеялся, запрокинув голову. — Сладких снов, мой хороший.  
По пути к себе я размышлял, что нужно как-то переименовать Стива в записной книжке смартфона. Котик? Малыш? Нет, какой кошмар! Зайчики и прочее категорически ему не шли. Наверное, Стиву придется смириться с тем, что он у меня ассоциируется почему-то исключительно с едой. Оладушек там или вот кексик, пирожок, вишенка тоже неплохо.  
Когда я добрался домой, Стив был переименован в контактах в «мою тыковку».

В ресторане в будний день народу немного. Столик был выбран весьма удачно, он скрыт от остальных, зато оттуда открывался прекрасный вид на красиво украшенную террасу, где расположен танцпол.  
— Я никогда в таких местах не бывал, а тебе приходилось? — Стив сел за стол и принял из рук подошедшего официанта меню.  
— Да, был тут пару раз.  
Роджерса, кажется, совершенно не интересовала моя жизнь до него, это несказанно меня радовало на самом деле. Он даже не спрашивал, были ли у меня парни до него! И слава яйцам. Парней-то не было, а вот девушек… Не знаю, как бы я объяснял ему множество необременительных романов, сотни случаев спонтанных потрахушек и даже парочку вполне себе серьезных отношений, которые тоже имели место быть в моей жизни.  
— Я положусь на твой вкус. — Стив очень дипломатично спихнул на меня весь выбор.  
— Здесь восхитительно готовят окуня. У тебя нет аллергии?  
— Нет. Окунь так окунь. — Кажется, я догадался, почему все свитера Стива на нем так странно смотрятся. У него была привычка растягивать их, вот и сейчас он сидел и дергал себя за рукава.  
— Жарко?  
— Нет, в самый раз. Я все время боюсь простыть. — Стив перестал наконец терзать несчастный свитер и огляделся вокруг. — Здесь красиво.  
— Ты тоже красивый.  
— Тони. — Он посмотрел на меня с таким осуждением, словно я ругнулся в церкви вслух.  
— Нет, правда. Я просто как-то не задумывался об этом раньше, но ты действительно красивый. Думаю, если тебя приодеть…  
— Мне нравится, как я выгляжу, — оборвал Стив.  
— И это главное.  
Нам принесли окуня и еще какой-то салат, в который я ткнул пальцем наобум.  
— Я так понимаю, никакого алкоголя?  
— Никакого алкоголя, — решительно кивнул Стив и растерянно оглядел многочисленные приборы на столе.  
— Ешь чем удобнее. Хоть руками. Мне плевать, а на остальных забей. В конце концов, мы сюда пришли не свои манеры демонстрировать.  
— Какие планы на каникулы? — спросил Стив, сделав выбор в пользу обычной вилки.  
— Даже не знаю. Наверное, поедем куда-нибудь с родителями.  
— Это чудесно. Я вот никогда не выезжал за пределы штата. — Стив не выражал недовольство судьбой, он просто констатировал факт. Однако, меня такое положение дел откровенно шокировало.  
— Что?! Даже на Род-Айленде не бывал?!  
— Нет, — просто ответил Роджерс, продолжая есть окуня. — Очень вкусно. Ты был прав, окунь превосходен.  
— Тогда поехали по Новой Англии? Не бог весть что, но тоже есть на что посмотреть. — Нельзя прожить двадцать лет на свете и ни разу не выехать даже за пределы штата!  
— Я бы с радостью, но нужно спросить у отца. Если папа отпустит, то было бы чудесно. Мы поедем с твоими друзьями?  
— Почему с друзьями? — удивился я. — Вдвоем. Это будет что-то типа романтического путешествия.  
Стив подавился едой при этих словах. Он долго и надсадно кашлял. Даже официант поторопился подойти к нам и предложить стакан воды.  
— Эй, тише-тише… Ну что ты так разволновался? Мы же парочка, да? — Это же Стив! С него станется как-то не так понять наши отношения.  
— Да. Но совместное путешествие — это же важный шаг. Ну, имею в виду… Мы будем только вдвоем! Все время! И, скорее всего, будем где-то останавливаться на ночь. — При этих словах Стив покраснел так сильно, что я поначалу даже испугался, что он опять подавился.  
— Ах вот ты о чем. — И почему меня (меня, Тони Старка!) подобная мысль тоже посетила только что. Секс — важная составляющая доверительных и устойчивых романтических отношений. Хотя, может, и нет. Может, вообще роль секса переоценивают! Я поморщился, размышляя. Однако, если Стив будет категорически против идти дальше чмоков, которые и поцелуем не назовешь, и прогулок за ручку, увы, нам придется разбежаться значительно скорее, чем мы вообще успеем распробовать всю прелесть своих отношений.  
— Ну мы же можем спать раздельно. Я не требую от тебя ничего, чего бы ты сам мне не хотел дать.  
— Прости. Для меня все впервые, и я ужасно боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так. — Стив прижал руки к щекам, выглядя при этом забавно и мило одновременно.  
— Не бойся. Что бы ты ни сделал, для меня все будет так. Ну кроме совсем уж жутких извращений, но думаю это не твой случай. Десерт?  
— Да. — Стив залпом выпил стакан воды, налил из графина еще и тоже выпил одним махом.  
Пока нам меняли блюда и приборы, Стив смотрел на террасу. Когда его лицо было повернуто профилем, я прекрасно видел его ресницы. Пушистые, светлые, загнутые кверху. Наверное, такие реснички — мечта всех педиков и девчонок.  
— Здесь можно танцевать? — удивился Роджерс, увидев вышедшие на танцпол пары.  
— Да, можно. Хочешь?  
— О, нет. Я не умею танцевать.  
— Ну обняться и покачаться в такт музыке много умения не нужно. Пошли. — Я встал из-за стола и протянул ему руку. — Смелее.  
Звучала «Thousand Years» в исполнении Мэтта МакЭндрю.  
— Расслабься. — Я обнял Стива за талию, притянул к себе ближе.  
— На нас все смотрят. — Роджерс выглядел так, словно прямо сейчас грохнется в обморок.  
— Знаешь, почему они смотрят? Им завидно.  
Стив непонимающе посмотрел на меня.  
— Им завидно, что мы молоды, красивы, влюблены и нам плевать на их мнение.  
У Стива губы теплые и пухлые, напряженные и сухие. На мою попытку углубить поцелуй он ответил недовольным ворчанием и отодвинулся, но руки не убрал. Мы топтались до конца композиции, молча и сосредоточенно. А Стив на ощупь оказался довольно странным. Он был твердым, как мраморная глыба, разве что теплым. Ненавязчиво, пользуясь случаем, я провел по его спине ладонями, ощупывая. Мне даже хватило наглости попробовать опустить руки пониже, но Стив поменялся в лице.  
— Энтони Старк, не распускай руки.  
— Прости, больше не буду. Зато ты меня можешь полапать, я не против, — прошептал я ему на ухо.  
— Не собираюсь я тебя лапать, — возмутился Стив.  
— А чего так? Не нравлюсь?  
— Нравишься. — Это далось Роджерсу с видимым усилием. Бедняга! С таким отношением к простейшим вещам он умрет раньше, чем снимет с кого-нибудь трусы.  
— Ну так и в чем проблема?  
— Пойдем обратно в зал? — попросил Стив, и я согласно кивнул.  
— Ты мне нравишься. — Когда мы вернулись за стол, Стив принялся откровенничать. — Правда нравишься. Мне нравится, когда ты меня целуешь, нравится тебя касаться, с тобой я смеюсь и чувствую себя неприлично счастливым. Но мне нужно время, понимаешь?  
— Думаю, да. Я тебя понимаю. Но ты мне нравишься и в таком плане. В смысле, что мне нравится твое тело. Ну, то, что я вижу, и то, что могу себе представить. — Я оглядел Стива самым своим красноречивым взглядом. — Платонические отношения — это, конечно, по-своему прекрасно, но мы с тобой взрослые люди. Я не требую секса, но потискать-то тебя можно?  
— Я вчера думал о тебе перед сном, — признался Стив, не решаясь оторвать взгляд от пирожного.  
— И что же ты надумал? — Небось дрочил на меня, святоша! Конечно, он ни за что в этом не признается.  
— Что было бы миленько уснуть с тобой в обнимку. — Стив наконец посмотрел на меня в упор.  
А у меня кусок пирожного вывалился изо рта, настолько сильно моя челюсть отвисла при этих словах.  
Он так и сказал: «Миленько». Имея возможность зажиматься с таким парнем, как я, после всех наших поцелуев (которые были не то чтобы пределом мечтаний, но для девственника явно хорошей основой для фантазий) он думал о том, что миленько было бы уснуть вместе! И как меня угораздило с ним связаться?!  
— Обязательно как-нибудь уснем. Хоть сегодня.  
— Нет, сегодня нельзя.  
— Обязательные три свидания перед постелью. — Я его подкалывал, но Стив велся, как дурак. — Я понял.  
— Нет! — Стив вспыхнул румянцем. — А что, нужны три свидания перед тем, как?.. Ну ты понял.  
— Для того чтобы просто спать в обнимку, вообще свидания не нужны. Но мы поступим так, как хочешь ты.  
Стив кивнул, затем попытался побороть зевок, но проиграл.  
— Устал?  
— Неделька была безумной. Прости.  
— Стив, тебе не нужно извиняться за все подряд.  
— Но ты меня пригласил в такое чудное место, и во время такого волшебного вечера зевать… это недопустимо! Неуважительно по отношению к тебе и вообще… К тому же это первое в моей жизни свидание!  
— Ну… первые свидания никогда не проходят гладко. Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу про свое. Меня все устраивает, расслабься.  
Я подозвал официанта и попросил счет, тем временем Стив, как будущий архитектор, пристально разглядывал сводчатый потолок ресторана.  
— Значит, интересуешься астрономией?  
— Да, мне кажется… Космос и все, что в нем происходит, есть доказательство существования Божьего замысла.  
— Ага.  
— Взгляни на небо, тебе кажется, что там все в хаосе, но только великий и необъятный разум мог бы удержать этот хаос вместе. Чем больше мы узнаем о Вселенной, тем больше понимаем, что хаос лишь видимый. А в основе всего Божий замысел.  
— Интересная точка зрения. Но разве не по велению бога сжигали тех, кто стоял у истоков астрономии?  
— Не стоит путать бога и тех, кто сами себя провозгласили его служителями и проповедовали свои взгляды, выдавая их за божественные. — Стив поморщился.  
Нам принесли счет, и Стив полез за кошельком.  
— Детка, я тебя пригласил, и я плачу. Не парься. Убери это! — Я отпихнул его деньги. — Убери. Не оскорбляй меня.  
— Это очень странно, — произнес Стив, убирая деньги обратно в кошелек.  
— Что странно?  
— Встречаться с кем-то. Вообще отношения. Романтические, имею в виду.  
— Ну… Чаще это приятно и весело. Конечно, не обойтись без некоторых моментов недопонимания, но это есть всегда, в любых отношениях, не только романтических. Везде, где есть как минимум два человека, есть место для проблем.  
— А когда у нас наступит… недопонимание? — Стив вновь принялся дергать рукава свитера.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался я. — Тебе хорошо? Вот прямо сию секунду тебе хорошо рядом со мной?  
— Да, — негромко произнес Стив и уставился на носки своих ботинок.  
— И это главное. — Я чмокнул его в щеку и потянул за собой к выходу. — Мне тоже очень и очень хорошо. Здесь с тобой.  
Парковщик уже пригнал мою машину к выходу из ресторана, я обогнал Стива и открыл ему дверь.  
Мы доехали до общежития Стива в молчании. Но это не было какое-то неловкое молчание, скорее уютная тишина.  
— Увидимся завтра во время обеда? — Я поймал Стива, когда он уже собирался выйти из машины.  
— Да, увидимся.  
— А ты ничего не забыл?  
— Да вроде нет. — Стив озадаченно уставился на меня.  
— А поцеловать? — Я придвинулся ближе.  
Стив выставил руки и замер в нерешительности.  
— Только глаза закрой.  
— Стив! Это уже детский сад какой-то! Мы же уже целовались!  
— Закрой! Иначе не поцелую.  
— Ну ты и задница. — Мне пришлось подчиниться. Не то чтобы я не смог прожить без его поцелуя, просто сама ситуация абсурдна до смешного. Такого у меня еще не было. Чаще бывает так, что просишь поцеловать, а тебе уже ширинку расстегивают.  
Стив крайне слюняво чмокнул меня в губы и рванул на выход.  
Эти отношения будут чем-то интересненьким.  
Я дождался, когда Стив войдет в здание, затем поехал к себе.

На следующий день я подловил Стива на выходе из библиотеки (Иисусе, кто ходит в библиотеки, когда есть Википедия?).  
— Привет. — Несмотря на все протесты Роджерса, мне удалось поцеловать его в щеку и даже мазнуть губами по его губам.  
— Здесь люди.  
— Это библиотека. Здесь никого никогда не бывает.  
— А если все-таки…  
— Слушай, Стив, от того, что мы целуемся, у нас дети не появятся. Не перебивай! — Я выставил руку и не дал себя сбить с мысли. — От того, что мы целуемся, никто не умрет. Мы парочка, и единственная причина, по которой я, возможно — подчеркну: возможно, —перестану тебя целовать, это если ты меня стесняешься. Не самих поцелуев, а именно меня. Так как?  
— С чего ты взял?! — Стив не на шутку оскорбился. — Разумеется, я не тебя стесняюсь!  
— А что тогда?  
— Это сложно, — вздохнул Стив.  
— Так объясни.  
— Мне непривычно.  
— Мне тоже. — Я потянул Стива к себе и обнял. — Мне тоже. И страшно, и странно. Но я сейчас хочу о другом поговорить. Ты пойдешь со мной на вечеринку к Тору? Он вернулся со стажировки и в честь этого устраивает вечеринку у бассейна. Будет куча выпивки, пены и полуголых тел.  
— Мы будем купаться?!  
— Если достаточно накидаемся. — Я обнял Стива покрепче и куснул за подбородок. — Любишь пенные вечеринки?  
— Не уверен, что это будет для меня полезно.  
— Пойде-ем. — Я состроил самую милую моську, на какую был способен, и Стив нервно потер затылок.  
— Нас не отчислят?  
— Тебя только это беспокоит?  
— По правде сказать… нет. Это же будет… ну, первая наша совместная вечеринка. Я почти совсем не знаю твоих друзей. Вы же уже состоявшаяся компания…  
— Погоди, Стив. Сейчас ты часть моей жизни. Очень важная часть, понимаешь? И что значит «вы уже состоявшаяся компания»?! Нет «вы», теперь есть «мы». И я хочу это самое «мы» представить своим друзьям. Они славные, вот увидишь.  
— Я им понравлюсь?  
— Ты мне нравишься. Это самое важное. И, конечно, ты им понравишься! Они же мои друзья! Какой тогда вообще смысл в дружбе?!  
— Ну… не знаю…  
— Я заеду за тобой в девять.  
— Л-ладно. — Стив тяжко вздохнул, но тут же несмело улыбнулся.  
Я проводил Стива до его общежития и вернулся в мастерские, чтобы доделать свой проект.

Вечером, когда я направлялся в комнату Стива, меня окликнули. Мрачная тень в холле отделилась от стены и подошла ко мне вплотную.  
Это был Баки.  
— Барнс.  
— Старк.  
Повисло молчание, так что я откашлялся и спросил:  
— Как поживаешь?  
— Слушай сюда, Старк, и слушай внимательно. Стив — хороший парень, и, что важнее, он хороший человек. И если ты поиграться с ним вздумал, то я тебя в порошок сотру. Понял меня?  
Ну… тут сложно не понять. Такие вещи, как правило, доходят с первого раза. Но меня бесит, когда меня считают членом на ножках. Так что я попер на Баки точно так же, как он на меня чуть ранее.  
— Я тебя выслушал, а теперь ты слушай сюда. И слушай внимательно. Я со Стивом встречаюсь, не с тобой. И между собой мы как-нибудь разберемся. Если его что не устраивает, то пусть скажет мне это сам. А ты свои угрозы можешь засунуть в за…  
— Тони? — Стив вышел из комнаты и удивленно уставился на нас.  
— Привет, тыковка. Ну что? Готов?  
— Вроде бы да. А что вы тут…  
— Ничего такого. Просто познакомились… поближе. — Я помахал Баки на прощание. — Бывай.  
Я чувствовал сверлящий мне затылок тяжелый взгляд Барнса.  
— О чем вы с ним говорили? — между тем спросил Стив.  
— Да так… Ни о чем. Запрыгивай в машину. Пиво не помни́.  
— Ого! Сколько всего! — Стив отвлекся на созерцание заднего сидения машины, где расположились блоки пивных банок и множество хрустящих упаковок чипсов.  
— Тор это все сам умнет.  
Тор Одинсон — оффенсив гард институтской команды по футболу. Символом команды является бобер, и девиз гласит, что бобры — инженеры среди животных, а студенты МТИ — животные среди инженеров*. И знаете, глядя на Тора, ты полностью проникаешься этой фразой.  
— Не волнуйся так. — Выезжая с парковки, я заметил, что Стив снова начал тягать рукава толстовки. Нынче распогодилось, так что Стив сменил свитера на толстовки, оставаясь все таким же бесформенным и нескладным. Но, вот что странно, это казалось мне милым. Немного забавным, но, бесспорно, милым.  
— Там будет много народу?  
— Нет, только мои друзья. Ну и, может, сводный братец Тора. Он еще школьник. И… Ты только не пугайся… Локи странноватый, но если его специально не задевать, то норм. Он переживает пубертат, — доверительно поделился я.  
— Я неплохо лажу с детьми, — неуверенно произнес Стив.  
— Только Локи не говори, что он ребенок, — фыркнул я.  
— Все пройдет нормально?  
— Все пройдет отлично, детка.  
Я выкрутил музыку на всю катушку и откинул крышу. Роджерс прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо ветру, и я увеличил скорость.  
Мы заехали за Наташей и Брюсом, которые втиснулись назад.  
— Боже, Старк. Ты скупил все пиво в штате? Привет, Стив! Рада тебя видеть. — Наташа сдвинула банки, чтобы расчистить им с Брюсом место.  
— Привет, Стив. — Беннер сел на подготовленное место.  
— Здравствуйте. — Роджерс поприветствовал их с неизменной улыбкой.  
Если бы мы не общались столь тесно (в конце концов, мы встречаемся, это ведь называется тесно общаться?), я бы сказал, что он вежлив, доволен жизнью и буквально лучится дружелюбием. Но теперь, когда я знал его чуточку лучше, мне бросилось в глаза, как он нервно облизывает губы и старается вжаться в кресло. Стив волновался и переживал. Я потянул его за рукав толстовки и коснулся его ладони.  
— Следи за дорогой, — произнес Стив, но мою руку не оттолкнул, наоборот, сжал ее крепче.  
Клинт шутливо козырнул и запрыгнул в машину, усевшись прямо поверх сложенной крыши.  
— В пору тебе там специальное гнездо сделать, — проворчала Наташа, отодвигаясь подальше от грязных кед Бартона.  
— Хэй, мое козырное место! — возмутился Роуди, обойдя машину и увидев, что на переднем сидении уже сидит Стив.  
— Дуй назад, Роудс.  
— Я больше не твой шоколадный мишка? — Глядя, как Роуди надулся, Стив дернулся было, чтобы выйти, но я его удержал.  
— Но…  
— Сиди, где сидишь, Стив. Джеймс, ты всегда будешь моим шоколадным мишкой, но отныне ты сидишь сзади.  
— Да не парься, братан. — Роуди рассмеялся и похлопал Стива по плечу, залезая на заднее сидение.  
— Иди ко мне сладкий, будем зажиматься, — пропел Клинт, раскрыв объятия.  
Роуди сделал вид, словно его тошнит от услышанного.  
— Поехали?  
Раздался нестройный хор утвердительных ответов.  
— Поехали. — Машина уже было тронулась с места, как Стив взволнованно оглянулся назад.  
— А он не выпадет? — спросил он, имея в виду Клинта.  
— Если он выпадет, мы все вздохнем свободно. — И я тут же рассмеялся, увидев озадаченное выражение лица Роджерса. — Расслабься. Он не выпадет. Любой другой мог бы, но не Бартон.

Когда мы приехали, было не совсем понятно, Тор рад нам или все-таки пиву.  
— А это Стив. — Не успел я рта раскрыть, как обо всем оповестил Бартон. — Они с Тони типа встречаются.  
— Мы не «типа» встречаемся, мы на самом деле встречаемся, — поправил я, протягивая руку Стиву, приглашая подойти поближе.  
— Ого… Я так много пропустил? — Тор открыл банку, отпил и уставился на Стива во все глаза. — Ты же вроде не того… не из этих, в общем.  
— Прекрати. — Я ткнул Тора в бок и притянул Стива к себе поближе, заключая в кольцо рук, и засунул руки в карманы его толстовки. — Мы чудно смотримся вместе!  
— Ну да. — Тор отсалютовал нам банкой с пивом. — Что ж, Стив… Добро пожаловать в нашу безумную компанию!  
Клинт добрался до музыкальной установки, и вскоре вокруг загрохотало.  
— Опять твои придурки. — Локи вышел из дома во дворик, где все мы собрались.  
— Цыц, мелочь. Отец сказал, я за старшего.  
Локи воздел очи горе и отобрал у брата пиво из рук, отпив приличный глоток.  
— Никакого почтения к старшим, — притворно возмутился Тор, но пиво отбирать не стал и полез за новой банкой. — Наташа сейчас включит генератор, и можно будет купаться.  
— Кто заказывал пену, мальчики? — Нат стояла у края бассейна в своем микроскопическом купальнике, и по ее ногам стелились первые клубы пены, окутывая ее щиколотки и босые ступни.  
Я перевел взгляд на Стива, чтобы успеть поймать это выражение лица. У всех, кто видит впервые Наташу в купальнике неизменно бывает «это» выражение лица. Но Стив стыдливо отвернулся и сделал вид, что увлечен разглядыванием фикуса в кадке.  
— Будешь пиво?  
— Я… не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Я в последний раз так ужасно напился.  
— Но сейчас с тобой я. Ничего ужасного от баночки не случится, но если не хочешь, то можем пойти в дом и поискать чего-нибудь для тебя.  
Стив улыбнулся и отрицательно помотал головой, протянув руку за ближайшей банкой.  
И тут появился Роуди с самокруткой.  
— Лучшая дурь прямиком с Вест-Сайда, ребятишки. — Роудс подмигнул и, сунув косяк мне в руку, помчался дальше «дарить радость всем ближним».  
У Роджерса вытянулось лицо.  
— Это…  
— Легально в нашем Штате, Аллилуйя!**  
— Прекрати. — Стив поморщился.  
— Ладно, — покладисто согласился я и вернул косяк Роуди, проходящему мимо. Тот пожал плечами и сунул самокрутку себе за ухо.  
— Давайте к нам! — Наташа махала нам из бассейна, вокруг которого и на поверхности воды было уже очень прилично пены.  
Брюс как раз скрупулезно складывал свои брюки, чтобы присоединиться к своей девушке.  
— Бомбочка! — заорал Бартон и с разбегу бросился в воду, окатив сидящего на краю бассейна Локи водой.  
Тот заорал, а Тор рассмеялся так, что у него пиво носом пошло. В отместку Локи попытался спихнуть брата в бассейн, но они были в слишком разных весовых категориях. Однако, Тор обхватил Локи за плечи и завалился назад, утянув брата с собой в воду. Брюс возмутился, что теперь у него очки забрызганы, Наташа заботливо сняла их с Беннера и принялась протирать лежащим рядом полотенцем.  
— Пошли в воду?  
— Я не захватил с собой плавки.  
— Тут никто не захватил с собой плавки, — усмехнулся я, стягивая кофту через голову и отбрасывая ее куда-то назад. — Идешь?  
— Я лучше тут…  
— Ну как знаешь. — Я стащил с себя джинсы и побежал к бассейну. — Бомбочка!  
— Старк!  
— Твою мать!  
— Это было охеренно, чувак!  
— А Стив? Он купаться не будет? — Наташа подплыла к закускам, которые уже изрядно вымокли на самом деле, но кого это останавливало?  
— Не хочет.  
— А чего так? — Локи стащил с себя мокрые насквозь футболку и домашние штаны и залез на плечи к брату, который от дополнительного веса даже не пошатнулся.  
— Откуда мне знать? Не хочет и все. Отстаньте от него. — Я добыл себе пиво и подплыл к Роуди и Клинту, которые как раз только подпалили один косяк на двоих.  
— Надумал присоединиться?  
— Нет. — Я бросил взгляд на Стива, который собирал мою одежду и складывал ее подальше от воды. — Стив не одобряет.  
— И что? — удивился Клинт, выдыхая дым мне в лицо.  
— Не хочу его расстраивать.  
Клинт вскинул бровь, но так ничего не сказал.  
— Хэй, Стив! — Тор помахал Роджерсу. — Залезай! Вода теплая.  
— Я все-таки тут побуду.  
— Мы ему не нравимся? — уточнил Роуди, расслабленно привалившись к бортику бассейна.  
— Ему такие вещи в новинку. Просто прекратите на него пялиться. — Я допил пиво и вылез из бассейна.  
Когда я подошел к Стиву, он улыбнулся и протянул мне полотенце.  
— Все хорошо?  
— Ну да. Я просто не хочу в воду.  
— Ладно, посидим тут.  
— Ты иди, если…  
— Они скоро вылезут. — Я отмахнулся, продолжая вытираться.  
Когда я выпрямился и поднял взгляд на Стива, тот отчаянно покраснел и уставился куда-то в сторону, мимо меня.  
Ах, вот ты значит как!  
Я провел по мокрым волосам рукой, зачесывая их назад, и двинул грудными мышцами, вызвав их сокращение. Стив вздрогнул. Нет, он на самом деле вздрогнул. И перестал гипнотизировать взглядом забор. Я повторил движение.  
— Можешь потрогать, — прошептал я, сделав шаг к Стиву, но тот помотал головой. — Я не кусаюсь. Ну может совсем чуть-чуть… Если будешь плохо себя вести.  
— Тони. — Роджерс налетел на стол и пытался отвести взгляд, но, видимо, у него это никак не получалось.  
Я снова двинул грудными мышцами.  
— Хватит! Прекрати так делать! Ну хватит правда.  
— Ладно, прости. Но ты такой милый, когда краснеешь. — Я ткнулся лбом в лоб Стива и заглянул в его глаза.  
Видеть, как зрачок Роджерса расширяется, как темнеют его глаза…  
— Эй, голубки! Мы играть будем или как? — Весь момент испортил крик Тора.  
— Играть? — Стив отодвинулся от меня, прервав зрительный контакт.  
— Ну да. Обычно мы напиваемся в хлам, укуриваемся и играем в настолки. Пойдем? Они ж не отстанут.  
Мы действительно любим играть в настольные игры, когда собираемся своей уютной небольшой компанией.  
— А во что играем?  
— Сегодня в скраббл.  
— Обожаю скраббл. — Стив оживился.  
Так моя фигура, заработанная потом и кровью в тренажерке, проиграла какой-то игре.

Когда я пришел на занятие по астрономии, место рядом со Стивом уже было занято.  
— Это мое место. — Я ткнул рюкзаком колено парня, уткнувшегося в экран смартфона.  
Он сдвинулся, но не встал.  
— Нет, ты не понял. Это мое место, так что свали отсюда.  
Парень наконец-то оторвался от смартфона и уставился на меня.  
— Давай, пересядем, — поспешно произнес Стив, собирая свои вещи со стола. — Я сейчас. Где ты хочешь сесть?  
Мы пересели, и я выхватил один из листков, торчавших из папки Стива.  
— Ух ты! Ты здорово рисуешь!  
— Тони. — Роджерс склонил голову пониже и уставился в столешницу.  
— Нарисуешь мне что-нибудь?  
— Тони, — с нажимом повторил Стив.  
— М?  
— На нас все смотрят.  
Я отвлекся от листка с рисунком Стива и оглядел аудиторию. Ну да, на нас смотрели.  
— И что?  
— Мне нехорошо, — прошептал Стив.  
— Хочешь уйти?  
— Сейчас начнется занятие.  
Я попробовал Стива обнять, но встретил яростное сопротивление.  
Когда профессор явился, Роджерс делал вид, что весь погружен в теорию Большого взрыва.

Абсолютно самодостаточный Стив Роджерс, который никогда не сомневался на свой счет и при этом всегда позволял другим иметь свою точку зрению, пусть и отличную от него, внезапно сделался дрожащим и забитым существом, зависящим от чужого мнения.  
Скорее всего, он таким сделался не за раз, но вот в чем трагедия: я не заметил. И все пошло по пизде.  
Дружелюбная искренняя улыбка, которая казалась мне раньше идиотской, пропала, оставив после себя судорожное прилипшее к лицу притворное выражение, превращавшее Стива в подобие манекена. Он стал горбиться, чего за Роджерсом раньше не водилось, и еще чаще терзать рукава своих кофт и толстовок.

Гроза разразилась спустя две недели с тех пор, как мы начали встречаться. Я ждал Стива с занятий, сидя на ступенях главного корпуса.  
— Привет, тыковка. — От поцелуя Стив попытался увернуться, но это же извечная игра? Я обхватил его щеки ладонями и все-таки звонко чмокнул в губы. — Пошли скорей. Сегодня подают твои любимые наггетсы. Клинт, как пить дать, уже скупил половину.  
— Тони, нам нужно поговорить, — загробным тоном сказал Стив, не двигаясь с места.  
Признаться честно, ненавижу разговоры, начинающиеся с такой фразы.  
— Ладно, давай поговорим. — Я махнул рукой, предлагая Стиву пойти вперед и самому выбрать место для разговора. — Но учти, наггетсы закончатся.  
— Я должен спросить прямо и прошу честного ответа, Тони. — Стив проигнорировал мою фразу о наггетсах и решительно направился в сторону беседки.  
— Ну?  
— Это все из-за спора, да?  
— Что? — Наш диалог был похож на разговор глухого со слепым.  
— Ты с кем-то поспорил, что будешь встречаться со мной?  
— Что?! Нет! С чего ты взял?! — На самом деле мне хотелось рассмеяться от нелепости такого предположения, но выражение лица Стива отбило охоту веселиться. Он был собран и серьезен до предела. — Ладно, детка, давай по порядку. Почему ты задаешь мне такой вопрос?  
— Хотя бы потому что это ненормально.  
— То, что мы оба парни?  
— То, что тебе всегда нравились девушки. Тебя всегда видели с девушками. С самыми эффектными, каких только можно вообразить. И тут я.  
— И что? Бисексуальность, наверное, так и раскрывается всегда. Внезапно. Бирку при рождении с ориентацией ведь не дают, так что приходится как-то так и узнавать. Мне нравились девушки, потому что их много, они были рядом. А мой типаж мужчин не сразу нашелся. Я тебя не сразу разглядел. Вот и все.  
— И вместе с тобой меня разглядели все вокруг, — упавшим голосом сказал Стив.  
— В смысле?  
— До встречи с тобой я знал, кто я. И мнение других меня не касалось, потому что ну что они могут мне сказать? Тот нескладный парень в странном свитере и с Библией?  
И тут мне стало невыносимо стыдно, потому что я тоже так думал раньше.  
— И что? Я прекрасно знаю это и без них, — продолжал между тем Стив, принявшись вытягивать нитки из растрепанных рукавов толстовки. — Но теперь… Где бы я ни появился, на меня везде смотрят. И смотрят так, словно что-то знают обо мне такое… грязное, противное. Я чувствую себя голым под этими взглядами, Тони.  
— Послушай. — Я придвинулся к Стиву и погладил его по колену. — Почему они на нас смотрят, это их проблемы. Ясно? Они нас не касаются. Ну смотрят и смотрят, пусть!  
— Наше совместное фото было в студенческой газете.  
— Ну было и было. Не в колонке же скандалов и разоблачений.  
— В колонке «Шок недели».  
— Плевать. Эта чахлая газетенка пытается из всего сделать «шок недели».  
— Наши совместные фото регулярно постят в социальных сетях абсолютно незнакомые нам люди.  
— Скажи мне, кто именно, и я разберусь.  
— Где бы мы ни появились, порознь или вместе, разговоры тут же затихают, люди переключают все свое внимание на нас. — Стив вздохнул и опустил глаза, уставившись в землю у наших ног.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — Я устал разбираться в этом. Зачем делать проблему из ничего?! В чем прикол?! И, главное, какой смысл?  
— Признайся, что это все понарошку.  
— Нет, это не понарошку, Стив. Слушай, если ты так паришься из-за того, что скажет твой друг на небесах, то…  
— Это тут вообще не при чем! — Наконец, Стив вспылил и повысил голос. — Бог хочет, чтобы мы все были счастливы. Только и всего. Так что дело тут не в Нем.  
— Ладно, тогда в ком?  
— Посмотри на нас. Посмотри на себя и на меня. Так не бывает, чтобы таким, как ты, нравились такие, как я.  
И все хорошее во мне сломалось с этими его словами.  
— Что значит «такие, как ты»? Что ты имеешь в виду? Такие, как я, — это какие, по-твоему? Твою мать! Стив! Отвечай, когда я спрашиваю!  
Стив вздрогнул от крика, но ничего не сказал и даже взгляда не поднял.  
— Знаешь, что? — После вспышки ярости голова раскалывалась. — Мне надоело, что наши отношения — это, по сути, только мои отношения. Все думают, что у Тони Старка самое ценное — это деньги. Это не так. У Тони Старка самое ценное — это время. И мне было не жалко его тратить на тебя, только вот… тебе все равно. Потому что ну что такое «Тони Старк»? Платиновая кредитка, тачка и секс. Мне казалось, ты видишь больше, чем неоновую вывеску на моем фасаде, гласящую: «С ним можно круто потусить». И если ты считаешь, что я из тех, кто будет с кем-то спорить на чувства, то нам не по пути.  
Я не спал часов тридцать, потому что мне нужно доделать итоговый проект, параллельно готовиться к ежегодной выставке и экзамены никто не отменял. А все почему? Потому что все мое свободное время посвящалось Стиву. И вот она — благодарность. Я хотел есть. У меня банально болела голова. И это вылилось в страшное черное раздражение. Мне казалось, я убить готов Стива. Но вместо этого я встал и ушел из беседки, не оглядываясь.  
Мне казалось, мы со Стивом выросли из того возраста, когда все вокруг становится поводом для трагедии.  
Но нет.  
И у меня неприятно щипало глаза то ли от недосыпа, то ли от подступивших слез.  
  
  
  
Я, кажется, понял, зачем людям нужны друзья и что это за штука такая — «чувство локтя».  
Когда я пришел с красными глазами и носом, растрепанный и злой на весь мир, Роуди просто подтолкнул в мою сторону самый большой кусок пиццы, Тор подтащил стул поближе, Наташа протянула бумажный платок, Брюс поделился своим соком, а Клинт похлопал меня по плечу.  
Все можно пережить, когда у тебя рядом есть те, кто поделится с тобой пиццей и позаботится о твоем комфорте, даже если кажется, что весь твой мир рухнул и ничего уже не будет хорошо.

Спустя неделю и два пропущенных мной занятия по астрономии судьба-злодейка свела меня, нет, не со Стивом, как можно было бы подумать.  
А с Баки.  
Он форменно подстерег меня возле моей квартиры в учебном городке. Как маньяк!  
— Ну что? В порошок стирать пришел? — Мне как-то все равно. Вопреки бытующему мнению, что богатенькие детки не участвуют в драках, это отнюдь не так. За свою жизнь я дрался, наверное, сотни раз. Будет еще раз, значит.  
— Поговорить.  
Черт, этот парень выглядел так, что, даже если он прямо сейчас позвал бы меня кататься на единорогах по радуге, это все равно прозвучало бы угрожающе!  
— Ладно, чем скорее начнем «говорить», тем быстрее закончим. — Я скинул рюкзак.  
— Что ты делаешь? Я ведь сказал: «Поговорить», — удивился Барнс.  
— Поговорить словами?  
— А чем еще?  
— А… ну окей. Слушай, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы надраться в хлам? Потому что я не хочу тебя слушать, не хочу слышать то, что ты мне собираешься сказать. Ты либо бьешь мне рожу и сваливаешь, и мы закрываем тему. Либо напоишь меня до состояния, когда я сам заговорю на эту тему. И надеюсь, мы ее закроем.  
Барнс хмыкнул.  
— Тогда не будем терять время.  
В сосредоточенном молчании мы совершили набег на ближайший алкогольный магазин, где я поблагодарил Всевышнего за то, что Баки уже двадцать один.  
Так же абсолютно молча мы вернулись ко мне, поднялись на нужный этаж, я отпер дверь ключом, слыша за спиной перезвон бутылок и сосредоточенное дыхание Баки.  
К утру мы либо выйдем лучшими друзьями, либо кто-то будет прятать труп другого.  
— Проходи.  
— У тебя тут… довольно уютно.  
— Ага.  
Мы распили первую бутылку сосредоточенно и быстро, не отвлекаясь на разговоры.  
— Слушай, что бы ни случилось между тобой и Стивом, — начал было Баки, но я агрессивно шикнул на него.  
— Заткнись, Барнс. Я либо сам заговорю на эту тему, либо ты на хуй валишь из моей квартиры.  
Баки поднял руки в капитулирующем жесте и кивнул.  
— У вас что-то было? — наконец, спросил я, откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
Барнс издал свой фирменный хмык, убрал волосы с лица плавным движением руки. Будь я девчонкой, я б, наверное, потек.  
Стоп. Я реально только что подумал, что гипотетически потек бы от Барнса? Боже! Мой бисексуальный потенциал пора бы прикрутить. А еще лучше к черту закрыть нахрен.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда с чего такая забота?  
— По-твоему, хорошо к кому-то можно относиться только трахаясь с ним?  
— Почему же? Я хорошо отношусь к Бартону. Но я не трахался с ним ни разу. Сосался разок, но это на спор. С кем не бывало?  
— Со мной.  
— Ты ни разу ни с кем не целовался забавы ради?  
— Мы немного не в ту степь свернули, тебе не кажется?  
— Точно. Итак, Барнс.  
— Старк, — таким же тоном ответил Баки и подлил мне еще.  
— Ты хитрая сволочь. — Я погрозил ему пальцем, но от выпивки не отказался.  
— Какой есть.  
— И о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?  
— Стиву плохо.  
— Очень жаль.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что там у вас случилось, но, как я уже говорил, Роджерс — хороший человек. И этому хорошему человеку сейчас очень хреново. И, что еще хреновее, я не знаю, как ему помочь.  
— И я тут при чем?  
— Ты-то как раз-таки при чем, Старк. Вам надо поговорить.  
— Мы говорили. И вот итог. — Я отсалютовал Баки стопкой и опрокинул ее содержимое в себя. — Давай еще. Ему хреново, мне тоже, признаться, не сладко. И я считаю результат опыта отрицательным.  
— И все же поговори с ним. Ты видишь все так, он иначе. Но это не значит, что вам друг на друга плевать! Это лишь значит, что вы разные.  
— Почему все всегда советуют поговорить? Может, это все брехня? Может, слова вообще зря изобрели? Может, они только все усложняют?  
— У тебя есть другие варианты?  
— Да, как минимум один: нам не нужно разговаривать. Просто не нужно, и все. Мы попробовали, не вышло. Окей. Разошлись. Это нормально — расходиться, когда не идет. Тут… нечего обсуждать.  
— Нормально расходиться, когда не клеится. Тут никто не спорит. Но ведь дело в том, что как раз-таки клеилось, ведь так? Не говори, что не знаешь этого! Даже я это видел! Все это видели!  
— И потому выставили наше фото в студенческой газете. Чтобы еще больше людей видели, как у нас клеится!  
— Ну да. Чувак, ты, черт возьми, Тони Старк. Даже я б тебя трахнул! Мне бы это не понравилось, но сам факт.  
— Если ты хотел меня подтолкнуть к разговору со Стивом, то только что все испортил. Пытаясь свести с кем-то друга, не стоит этому кому-то говорить такие вещи!  
— Ладно, прости. Но суть ты понял?  
— Ты довольно путано излагаешь свои мысли, Барнс.  
— Я пьян.  
— Я тоже.  
Немного помолчав и разлив остатки второй бутылки скотча по стопкам, Баки продолжил:  
— Ты дорог Стиву. Даже не представляешь насколько.  
— У твоего друга какие-то странные способы дорожить людьми.  
— Это все отсутствие опыта.  
— Хорошая отмазка.  
— Не будь мудаком, Старк.  
— А ты не будь занудой!  
— Если не это чувства, то что? Ему плохо, Тони. И я не знаю, как это исправить.  
В какой-то степени я злорадствовал. Нет, я ведь тоже человек в конце концов. Мне сделали больно. По-настоящему. И пусть я не впал в депрессию, а солнце продолжает все так же всходить каждое утро, это не значит, что мне не больно где-то там за грудиной. Так что, да, я злорадствовал.  
Приятно узнать, что хреново не тебе одному.  
А еще я тосковал. Ужасно тосковал.  
— Я знаю его всю свою жизнь. Нет, серьезно. Мы знакомы с младших классов, но на самом деле я, оказывается, понятия не имел, кто такой Стив Роджерс. Сын пастора. Рос без матери. Любитель свитеров. Не расстается с Библией. Это все не Стив Роджерс. Это все как группа крови, рост и вес. И те недели, что мы провстречались, были лучшими в этом учебном году. Я не буду пафосно говорить, что он лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Но он особенный, это точно. Такие, как Стив Роджерс, не забываются, раз уж появились в твоей жизни. Не в плане как у нас было в школе, а в плане… отношений.  
Баки долго и пристально меня разглядывал, затем кивнул и встал. Пошатнулся, но на ногах удержался.  
— Он лучшее в твоей жизни, Тони, — уверенно произнес Барнс. — Ты можешь со мной спорить, но так и есть. Таких, как он, больше нет. Мне пора. Бывай.  
— Ага, счастливо.  
Раздался щелчок замка, когда Баки захлопнул за собой входную дверь.  
Что за отстойная жизнь у меня, раз Стив лучшее в ней, м?

На следующее утро я чувствовал себя препаршиво, но окончательно мое настроение испортил Стив. Судя по всему, они с его жутким другом прибегли к старой как мир схеме: опосредованной проработке почвы. Баки пришел вчера разведать обстановку, прощупать меня, так сказать, чтобы Стиву не пришлось столкнуться с категоричным неприятием с моей стороны. А теперь я как бы уже подготовлен, не шокирован, а он знает о моем общем состоянии.  
Общаться с бывшими всегда неловко. Особенно неловко, когда ты в похмелье и у тебя еще не все перегорело к человеку, что стоит перед тобой. И этот человек чего-то ждет от тебя.  
— Привет, Тони.  
— Здравствуй, Стив.  
— Как дела?  
— Неплохо. Как сам?  
— Нормально. Тебя что-то давно не видно на занятиях по астрономии.  
— Осталась неделя до конца семестра. Не думаю, что дополнительные баллы за посещение кружков теперь имеют значение.  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Ну… семестры заканчиваются каждый год, и ничего страшного в этом нет. Будут еще.  
— Я не про семестр. Я о… нас.  
— А, вот ты о чем. Мне тоже жаль, раз на то пошло. Но, как сказал однажды Локи, сам опыт — это уже опыт. Так что… Жалеть, наверное, не стоит.  
Это всегда очень глупо выглядит. Пытаться подобрать слова и скрыть неловкость, переминаться с ноги на ногу, без конца поправлять лямку рюкзака, что-то крутить в руках, смотреть куда угодно, только не на собеседника. И пытаться не биться в истерике. Сохранить лицо. Поговорить «по-взрослому», хотя никто, мать вашу, никогда никому не объяснял, что это — «говорить по-взрослому»?! Мне хотелось закончить с этим расшаркиванием и забиться поскорее в самый темный и глухой угол зализывать раны. Потому что они затянутся. Вся художественная и мотивационная литература, весь кинематограф вопит, что, как бы ни болело прямо сейчас, спустя время это уйдет, сменится другим. И все снова будет нормально.  
Я всей душой хочу в это нормально.  
Но Стив решил по-другому и поэтому сказал:  
— Это, кажется, очень просто, когда не знаешь каково. Каково попробовать быть с кем-то, а затем это потерять. Думаешь, нет человека, без которого ты бы не смог. Кроме себя самого, конечно. — Стив неловко улыбнулся, а я угукнул, просто чтобы подать признаки жизни. — Невозможно ведь разучиться дышать просто потому, что кого-то нет рядом! Но можно не хотеть. Не хотеть дышать, моргать, есть, спать. Не хотеть быть.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп. Вот угрожать мне не надо! Ты меня своими драматичными выкрутасами тут не пугай! Быть он не хочет. Если ты надумал поскорее встретиться с загробным миром, то меня в это не впутывай!  
— Не собираюсь я самоубиваться! Это грех и вообще… Слушай, я не умею, не знаю, как… говорить такое, но ты мне дорог, Тони. Так дорог, что я испугался этого. И до сих пор боюсь, признаться. Это выбивает почву из-под ног. Вызывает сомнения. Сомнения во всем. Прости, что не поверил. Мне жаль, что я искал подвох. Вот и все. Я хотел только попросить прощения.  
Я пожал плечами.  
— И что дальше?  
— Не знаю.  
— Это гормональное дерьмо мне порядком надоело. Не надо выдумывать проблем на ровном месте!  
Стив меня перебил:  
— Страшно проснуться однажды и обнаружить, что ты гей. Что дело не во внешних обстоятельствах, не дающих встретить ту самую девушку, мать твоих будущих детей, а в банальной физиологии. Ты просто гей. И жизнь на этом не заканчивается! Надо с этим как-то жить. Страшно проснуться однажды и обнаружить, что из невидимки ты превратился в гиганта и каждый твой шаг под пристальным вниманием. И снова жизнь на этом не заканчивается, надо как-то ее жить. Но самое страшное, когда желания сбываются. Одно дело представлять, каково это было бы встречаться с кем-то, обрести дорогого тебе человека среди миллиардов живущих. И совсем другое — проснуться однажды и обнаружить, что ты его нашел. И это так страшно. Я настолько сильно боялся тебя потерять, что в итоге добился этого собственными руками.  
Стив выпрямился, вытянул руки по швам и стоял передо мной, глядя на меня, и, кажется, даже не моргал.  
Это или величайшая трусость, или величайшая смелость.  
— И что мне сделать? Ну вот что мне тебе сказать?! Почему ты все так усложняешь?! Это всего лишь отношения, а не план выживания при глобальной катастрофе!  
— А ты почему все так упрощаешь?! — вспылил Стив. Это, кажется, шоковая защитная реакция. — Это наши отношения, а не какой-то там план!  
— Может, поэтому мы идеальная пара?!  
— Может!  
Стив выдохнул. Немного помолчал и, откашлявшись, спросил нормальным тоном:  
— Так мы пара? Все еще?  
— Снова, блядь. И я прямо сейчас не знаю, чего хочу больше: поцеловать тебя или врезать по твоим идеальным зубам! Так что я лучше просто уйду! Я зайду за тобой в семь!  
Стив дернул меня на себя, удивив неожиданно крепкой хваткой, и поцеловал.  
— Все еще хочешь врезать? — выдохнул он мне в губы после поцелуя.  
С языком, надо отметить.  
— Аж кулаки чешутся.  
— Я обожаю тебя, Тони Старк.  
— Да ну тебя. — Вероятно, близится конец света, иначе не объяснить тот факт, что Стиву удалось меня смутить.

Когда занятия кончились, а мое похмелье меня отпустило, в целом наше решение снова сойтись уже не казалось мне каким-то чудовищным фарсом. Главное, чтобы не вошло в привычку: встречаться пару недель, расставаться на пару недель и снова сходиться. Это будет… слишком утомительно.  
В семь я зашел к Стиву в комнату, как и обещал, и мы решили никуда не ходить, а просто поваляться в кровати.  
— Знаешь, когда все это закончится, мы поедем к океану. Тебе понравится.  
— Тони, я уже видел океан. Мы возле него живем. Но, думаю, мне понравится везде, где будешь ты, — серьезно произнес Стив и сгреб под себя подушку. — Кстати! У меня же для тебя кое-что есть!  
Стив закопошился и, потянувшись через меня, полез в тумбочку у кровати. Я тут же перевернулся и ткнулся губами Стиву в шею, от чего он охнул и замер.  
— Чем бы вы там ни занимались, лучше прекратите! — возвестил о своем появлении Баки.  
Он прошел вглубь комнаты и, скинув рюкзак, плюхнулся прямо на нас. Я едва не задохнулся от двух навалившихся на меня тел. Слава богу, Стив довольно быстро отреагировал и смог скатиться с меня вместе с Баки.  
— Ну что, мои голубые друзья? У вас снова все в шоколаде? — Барнс втиснулся между нами и обнял нас со Стивом за плечи.  
— Знаешь, мне жилось значительно легче, пока я тебя не знал, — проворчал я, пытаясь устроиться на краешке кровати, не рассчитанной на троих парней.  
— Я душка. Роджерс, подтверди.  
— Он душка, — со вздохом произнес Стив, встав с кровати.  
— Тыковка, ты что-то хотел мне показать.  
— Да. — Стив полез в тумбочку и достал оттуда толстую папку. Раскрыв ее, он некоторое время перебирал разные листки, я в это время в нетерпении присел на кровати.  
— Это тебе. — Стив протянул мне плотный лист с акварельным рисунком.  
— Ух ты… А у тебя… хорошее воображение.  
Баки сзади возмутился:  
— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Да он буквально собственными слезами краски разводил!  
— Бак! — возмутился Стив, принимаясь щелкать суставами пальцев.  
— Что?! Скажи еще, что не ты тут сопли на кулак наматывал две недели!  
— Ну… я, конечно, красавчик, но это мне очень льстит. — Я решил проигнорировать слова Баки. — Спасибо, дорогой.  
Потом мы смотрели фильм, да так и уснули вповалку.

Для того, чтобы найти взаимопонимание, нам пришлось расстаться. Не могу сказать, что оно того стоило, но отрицать очевидные плюсы было бы глупо. Мы дали четко понять друг другу, где проходят наши личные границы дозволенного. И что с наскока мы их хрен сдвинем. Но понемногу, неспешно мы вполне сможем научиться многому друг у друга.  
Знаете, я понял, что в нашем случае никогда не будет чего-то из серии «мы договариваем друг за другом предложения» или «мы половинки одного целого». Хрена с два! Мы настолько разные, что, когда мы рядом, между нами искрит. И происходит ядерный взрыв каждый раз. Каждый, мать его, раз!  
Я как-то за обедом, глядя, как Стив таскает с моей тарелки наггетсы, внезапно осознал, как здорово, когда вы не «половинки», а самодостаточные единицы, две полноценные Вселенные, которые тем не менее решили держаться вместе. И из этого вместе… ну пока ничего сокрушительного не выросло, но… И это очень многозначительное «но».

Стив ужасно волновался всю дорогу до дома. Позади выставка и чертовы экзамены, впереди недели прекрасного отдыха. И наша совместная поездка.  
— Напиши мне, как только поговоришь с отцом, ладно? — напоминал я Роджерсу каждые полчаса.  
— Хорошо, Тони. Я сразу тебе сообщу. Он ведь поймет, да?  
— Ну… Он твой отец, ты его лучше знаешь. В конце концов, он ведь пастор, так что это его прямая обязанность — понимать.  
Стив несмело улыбнулся и кивнул, вновь отворачиваясь к окну. Затем, спохватившись, он резко повернулся ко мне:  
— А твои родители?  
— С моими проще. Отец, наверное, даже будет рад. Он постоянно беспокоится, что от меня кто-то залетит и начнет качать деньги. А мама… Мама удивится. — Немного помолчав, я решился предложить: — Стив, слушай, возможно, лучше будет не говорить? В смысле, скажи, что едешь в поездку, но не говори, что мы встречаемся.  
— Тони, это же подло. — Роджерс очень серьезно на меня посмотрел, даже нахмурился.  
— Это, как посмотреть.  
— Нет.  
— Ну как знаешь. Это твой отец, в конце концов.  
— А ты своим что скажешь? — как-то неуверенно спросил Стив.  
— Скажу как есть.  
— Это обернется грандиозным скандалом.  
— Чего так мрачно? Мы ведь ничего плохого не делаем.  
— Да, ничего плохого. — Стив вернулся к разглядыванию местности, мимо которой мы проезжали.

Когда я притормозил у дома пастора, Стив обернулся ко мне, прежде чем выйти. Немного подумав, он все же придвинулся и поцеловал меня.  
— Я тебе сообщу.  
— Ладно.  
Дверь открылась, и святой отец вышел на крыльцо встретить сына. Стив тут же вылез из машины, вытащил свой рюкзак с заднего сидения и, помахав мне на прощание, двинулся к дому.

За ужином, когда у родителей истощился запас вопросов касательно учебы и прошедшей выставки, они подошли к самому важному для меня вопросу. И, как водится, самый важный вопрос — он же самый волнительный.  
— Ну, что, Тони, какие планы не лето? — Отец положил себе вторую порцию печеных овощей и протянул руку за соусником.  
— Мам, пап, мне нужно вам кое-что сообщить, — решился я, откладывая приборы.  
Отец перестал тянуть руку за соусником, мать замерла, склонившись над тарелкой с вилкой, едва не донеся ее до рта.  
— Мы тебя внимательно слушаем, молодой человек. — Отец — человек дела. Другой бы, наверное, сказал: давай вернемся к этому разговору после ужина. Но не Говард Старк. Вероятно, эта черта помогла ему сколотить свой капитал.  
Мама отложила вилку с наколотым на ней куском картофеля. При виде этого куска у меня почему-то пересохло в горле. Я поспешно припал к стакану с соком. Пока я пил, за столом повисла драматичная пауза.  
— Мам, пап, я вот что хочу вам сказать… Лето я хочу провести со Стивом, сыном преподобного Роджерса. И отвечу на все возникающие отсюда вопросы: мы с ним встречаемся. Не то чтобы давно, но достаточно, чтобы мне хотелось это… продлить.  
Стоило мне договорить, как Джарвис разлил напитки, который нес на подносе. Это случилось с ним впервые на моей памяти.  
— Непростительная неловкость с моей стороны. Сейчас уберу, — произнес он своим абсолютно неизменным ни при каких обстоятельствах тоном и удалился из столовой.  
Мама сидела, уставившись на свою тарелку. Папа вытер губы полотняной салфеткой и скрупулезно сложил ее треугольником, тщательно ровняя края. Затем отложил салфетку и отодвинул свои приборы.  
— Пожалуй, я наелся. Спасибо, было очень вкусно.  
Мам в ответ так же молча и деревянно кивнула, папа встал и ушел из столовой.  
Знаете, уж лучше бы отец перевернул стол, наорал, швырнул в меня чем-нибудь, а мама била бы посуду и рыдала, заламывая руки. Потому что молчание угнетает. Джарвис так и не вернулся из кухни. Антикварные напольные часы в холле пробили девять вечера.  
— Мам? Это… так плохо, да? Я просто… не намерен такие вещи от вас скрывать. Встречаться и дальше со Стивом я не прекращу, даже если вам что не по нраву. Но это ведь я хорошо сделал, что вам рассказал? В конце концов, вы мои родители! Это как минимум уважение — делиться с вами изменениями в своем… статусе, скажем так.  
— Милый, конечно, это не плохо! — Мама наконец ожила и порывисто вцепилась в мою руку, для чего ей пришлось вскочить и перегнуться через обеденный стол. — Это просто… неожиданно. Ты всегда… любил мальчиков?  
— Боже, мам! — Я закатил глаза. — Уж ты-то точно можешь знать, что нет, я люблю не только мальчиков. Вообще я был уверен, что люблю только девочек, но вот как-то так вышло, — я развел руками и несмело улыбнулся, — что оказывается одним полом я не ограничиваюсь.  
Гора с плеч упала, когда мама улыбнулась мне в ответ.  
— Что ж… Думаю, нам пора приступить к десерту.  
Мама села на свое место, а в столовую вошел Джарвис. Выглядел он как обычно, если не считать небольших пятен на манжетах. Кажется, мое признание глубоко потрясло не только родителей, но и Джарвиса.  
— Итак, дорогой, у вас со Стивом уже есть определенные планы?  
— Да, мы хотим отправиться в путешествие по Новой Англии. Представляешь, Стив никогда не выезжал за пределы штата!  
— Тони, не все могут себе позволить…  
— О, мам! Я знаю, что существует социальное неравенство и что нам следует быть благодарными за то, что мы имеем, но я не про то сейчас. Я просто… хочу ему показать. Как это бывает. Выезжать куда-то, тусоваться, наслаждаться моментом.  
Мама притихла, внимательно глядя на меня.  
— Что? — Пауза затянулась так, что мне уже кусок в горло не лез.  
— Ничего. А я, если так подумать, и не удивлена вовсе. — Мама с улыбкой принялась за десерт. — Я как-то сразу поняла, что со Стивом тебе интересно. Жаль я не поняла сразу, что тот, кто делает для моего сына мир интересным, не может ему не нравиться.  
— Угу, никто не мог себе представить такого! Ты не представляешь, как с нас угорали ребята.  
— Ну почему же… наверное, могу себе представить.  
— Мам, прекрати. Меня другое поражает: я нравлюсь Стиву! На самом деле нравлюсь! Это о-о-очень странно. Он же такой правильный и тащится по всяким там высоким идеалам, и все такое. И тут я.  
— Я считаю, что Стив Роджерс — очень честный мальчик. И если он сказал тебе, что ты ему нравишься, то это так и есть.  
— Мне он тоже по-честному нравится. По-настоящему.  
— Тони, а как святой отец относится к вашим отношениям?  
— Он не знает. Но Стив, кажется, серьезно намерен ему сообщить сегодня вечером. В любом случае Стив собирался сегодня вечером спросить разрешения на наше путешествие.  
— Не уверена, могу ли говорить с тобой о таком. — Мама отложила приборы и пристально на меня посмотрела. — Стив, скорее всего, девственник и…  
— Мам, — я выразительно посмотрел на неё, — мы как-нибудь с этим разберемся. Полагаю, Стив не собирается со мной траха… кхм, заниматься сексом. Он бережет себя для супруга.  
— И все же позволь посоветовать тебе не горячиться на этот счет и не терять голову. Тебе придется взять на себя большую ответственность и вести себя как старший партнер.  
— Я, возможно, тебя удивлю, но Стив — первый парень и для меня.  
— Прости. Я не имею в виду ничего плохого. Ужасно волнуюсь на самом деле. Это же сын пастора Роджерса!  
— А отец? Он, думаешь, против?  
— Да даже если против, не слушай нас. Это ваше дело, — решительно отрезала мама. — Только ваше. Мы лишь очень беспокоимся о тебе, вот и все. Папа немного шокирован, но он хочет, чтобы ты был счастлив, и если тебя счастливым делает Стив Роджерс, что ж, так тому и быть, значит.  
— Даже Джарвис шокирован, — хихикнул я.  
— О да. — Мама рассмеялась.  
Наконец разговор свернул в мирное русло о том, какие достопримечательности нам следует со Стивом посетить.

Идиллия нарушилась буквально через час. Стив позвонил (на этот раз не на наш стационарный телефон) и сообщил, что в поездку со мной он не поедет.  
— Отец не разрешил. И я как бы догадывался, что так и будет, но все же надеялся. — Стив вздохнул. Это был какой-то подозрительный вздох, словно он пытался подавить подступающие рыдания.  
— Стив, мне очень жаль. Ну… думаю, мы прекрасно проведем время и здесь, — начал я нарочито бодрым тоном. — Давненько я не проводил лето в Салеме, так что ты будешь моим экскурсоводом.  
— Тони, ты как-то говорил, что, скорее всего, поедешь куда-нибудь с родителями, так вот я считаю, тебе стоит поехать отдохнуть с ними.  
— Брось. Мы же хотели провести лето вместе. Или ты уже не хочешь?  
— Хочу, конечно, — возмутился тут же Стив. — Но не считаю, что имею право требовать от тебя чего-то. Я знаю, что не должен роптать и перечить. — Стив снова издал душераздирающий вздох. — Но я ропщу и перечу. Бог ведь хочет, чтобы мы были счастливы?  
— Не знаю, ты с ним как-то получше меня знаком, — невесело усмехнулся я.  
— Отец учит в церкви прихожан и всю жизнь учил меня, что во всем любовь. Что Бог и есть любовь. А теперь оказывается, что есть множество ограничений в этой любви!  
Я не стал разубеждать Стива в том, что наши чувства не есть любовь. Это… ну не знаю, симпатия, притяжение, просто какая-то спонтанная привязанность. Но не любовь. Любовь — это что-то такое большое, грандиозное, заставляющее переворачивать весь мир с ног на голову.  
— И теперь я должен без возражений принять его слова как единственную истину и отказаться от того, кто мне так дорог, только чтобы не потерять другого дорогого мне человека.  
— Значит, преподобный Роджерс не одобряет наши отношения? — резюмировал я.  
— Да, — устало выдохнул Стив. — Тони?  
— М?  
— Как ты думаешь, а мама, будь она жива, как бы отнеслась к нашим отношениям?  
— Не знаю. А ты как думаешь?  
— Наверное, она бы меня поняла. И смогла бы убедить отца.  
— Возможно, но, тыковка, мы этого уже не узнаем. Нужно отталкиваться от того, что есть. Мне жаль, что не удастся никуда вырваться, но я обещаю, что мы все равно проведем отличное лето.  
— Тони, я ведь тебе сказал, что…  
— Я никуда не уеду без тебя. Это не трагедия для меня и не должно стать поводом для самобичевания для тебя, ясно?  
— Ладно. — Стив вроде смог улыбнуться. — Увидимся завтра?  
— Можем прямо сейчас.  
— Отец не отпустит.  
— А в окно?  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Тогда до завтра, тыковка.  
— До завтра, Тони.  
Стоило мне нажать «отбой», как в комнату постучали.  
— Не заперто!  
— Можно? — Отец заглянул в комнату и замер на пороге.  
— Да, пап, проходи. — Я положил телефон на тумбочку и вытянулся на покрывале.  
Отец присел на краешек кровати и похлопал меня по колену.  
— Значит, Стив Роджерс.  
— Да, Стив Роджерс.  
— Он хороший парень.  
— Да, пап, я знаю.  
— И как к вашим отношениям отнесся преподобный?  
— Я только что говорил со Стивом. Ну… Кажется, преподобный крайне отрицательно отнесся к нашим отношениям.  
Отец медленно кивнул.  
— Этого следовало ожидать, не так ли?  
— Угу.  
— И что теперь, Тони?  
— Не знаю. Проведем лето в Салеме.  
— Вместе?  
— Да, — просто ответил я.  
— Тони, возможно, возраст порой окрашивает наши чувства…  
— Я не говорю, что буду встречаться с ним до старости! В смысле, мы не женимся и ничего такого, пап. Мне хорошо с ним. И ему со мной тоже. И мы всего лишь хотим провести это классное время вместе, ну там пока мы молоды и все такое.  
— Ладно, Тони, я тебя понял. И я с уважением отношусь к вашим чувствам. — Отец для убедительности снова похлопал меня по колену. — Но позволь мне предостеречь тебя от возможных последствий вашего романа.  
— Нас попытаются сжечь на костре?  
— И это тоже, — не моргнув глазом, абсолютно серьезно произнес папа. — Тони, есть вещи, от которых я не смогу тебя защитить. И я лишь хочу удостовериться, что ты понимаешь, какими последствиями, вероятно, обернутся твои отношения со Стивом.  
— Я понимаю, пап. Не понимал бы — не лез. Мы уже расставались. Не скажу, что мир рухнул, но вместе нам все-таки намного лучше. — Я сел, чтобы смотреть отцу в глаза. — И я отдаю себе отчет, что встречаюсь с сыном пастора. Что встречаюсь с парнем. Разве что это все может повредить бизнесу…  
— Это волнует меня в последнюю очередь. Я не буду говорить, что не волнует, но с такого рода проблемами я справлюсь, а вот если что-то случится с тобой или со Стивом…  
— Мы всего лишь встречаемся! Зачем из этого делать драму?!  
Отец некоторое время помолчал, затем протянул ко мне руки.  
— Давай, иди сюда, негодник, обнимемся. Ну ты учудил, Старк! Замутить с сыном Роджерса! Ха!  
Кто ж знал, что папа так переживает за наши со Стивом отношения, что в ту же ночь пойдет к старому хрычу Роджерсу и уболтает его отпустить сына со мной в поездку.

Я открыл глаза на следующее утро и увидел прямо перед собой улыбающееся лицо Стива.  
— Просыпайся, соня!  
— Отвали, — на автомате произнес я и повернулся на другой бок, но тут до моего сознания дошло, и я подскочил, едва не врезавшись лбом в нос Роджерса. — Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
— Мы едем, Тони! — Стив аж светился.  
И как бы розово-сопливо это ни звучало, я немного подвис на этом зрелище. Какие-то очень странные химические реакции в мозгу делали именно этого человека красивым для меня. И желанным. Необоснованный утренний стояк обрел вполне себе яркое обоснование только что.  
— Что?  
— Мы едем! Папа разрешил!  
— Что?  
— Тебя заело? — Стив скинул с плеча объемный рюкзак и наклонился ко мне, чмокнув в уголок губ.  
— Я… немного не понимаю. — Я сел прямее и потер лицо. — Давай по порядку.  
— Вчера поздно вечером, да, считай, ночью, к нам пришел твой отец. Они с папой заперлись в кабинете. Часа на два, не меньше! Потом мой отец вызвал меня к себе посреди ночи и заявил, что согласен отпустить меня с тобой в поездку, но только на одну неделю и при условии, что я буду звонить ему каждый вечер.  
— Мой отец ходил к вам?  
— Да, Говард приходил. Я его собственными глазами видел! Уж не знаю, что он моему отцу сказал…, но факт есть факт: мы едем!  
— Обещал отреставрировать церковь?  
— Тони, — с укоризной посмотрел на меня Стив. — Не думаю, что тут хоть как-то замешаны деньги.  
— Ну да. Роджерс бы хрен раскололся ради материального. Ты завтракал?  
— Я встал три часа назад. Даже пробежаться успел.  
— Хочешь со мной в душ?  
— Тони. — Стив покраснел и вцепился в свой рюкзак, словно тот мог как-то помочь.  
Я кинул в Роджерса подушкой и вылез из постели.  
Надо было вчера лечь голым, хотя тогда бы Стива, наверное, пришлось бы экстренно откачивать.

Вопрос «как?» был моим первым словом с самого утра, стоило нам со Стивом оказаться в столовой, где мама и папа еще не закончили завтракать.  
— Проводить успешные переговоры — это моя работа, молодой человек, — важно произнес отец.  
Мама только загадочно улыбнулась.  
— Поедим и поедем. — Я потянул Стива за собой, затем отодвинул ему стул и чмокнул в висок, прежде чем сесть рядом.  
— Итак, куда направитесь первым делом? — Папа отложил утреннюю газету.  
— Род-Айленд, а дальше как пойдет.  
— У нас не будет маршрута? — ужаснулся Стив, отвлекаясь от панкейков.  
— Ну да. Мы же едем отдыхать. Куда захотим, туда и поедем.  
— И ты не забронировал отели?!  
— Нет.  
Стив выглядел так, словно его прямо сейчас удар хватит. Я погладил его по руке, чтобы обнадежить.  
— Так гораздо интереснее. Не бойся, мы не заблудимся, не будем ночевать в машине и не умрем от голода. Я смогу о нас позаботиться. Ты мне доверяешь?  
Стив кивнул и мужественно попытался улыбнуться.  
— Ну вот и славно.  
И тут я перевел взгляд на родителей.  
— Что? — Они как-то очень странно на меня смотрели.  
— Ничего, дорогой. Ешь, а то остынет, — ответила мама, переведя уж какой-то очень многозначительный взгляд на отца.

Мы выехали, когда полдень давно миновал. Меня это абсолютно не беспокоило, но Стив, кажется, переживал.  
— Недели нам хватит с головой, — поспешил я его успокоить. — До ночи мы успеем объехать хоть весь Род-Айленд.  
— Весь, думаю, не стоит, — протянул Стив.  
Мы помахали моим родителям и Джарвису, вышедшим нас провожать, я включил музыку и убрал крышу автомобиля.  
Так началось наше совместное лето.

— Я не умею водить, — внезапно в жуткой панике произнес Стив, когда мы проехали уже не одну милю.  
— И что?  
— Но ведь тебе придется все время вести машину!  
— Я все еще не понимаю, в чем проблема, дорогой.  
— Ты ведь ужасно устанешь!  
— Ну, устану, остановимся. Слушай, жить без плана возможно. Ты вот иногда говоришь, что бывают случаи, когда что-то происходит по божьей воле, жить без плана — это что-то в таком духе. Мы просто… положимся на все это: на стечение обстоятельств, на волю божью, на себя. И все будет нормально, вот увидишь.  
Нет, Стив не был параноиком, но иногда он был чересчур мнительным. Что странно, на мой взгляд, для того, кто верит в бога. Вроде как верующие ведь должны на него полагаться во всем. Хотя в других областях своей жизни, кроме наших отношений, Стив так и делал. Полагался на бога и его «длань», что ведет его по жизни. Парадокс, в общем. Стив Роджерс, вероятно, самая большая загадка истории.  
Во время первой остановки в Провиденсе Стив вытащил абсолютно раритетный полароид и предложил сделать совместный снимок.  
Мы встали у машины, как какая-то благообразная провинциальная парочка из двадцатых и улыбнулись, пока милая девушка, любезно согласившаяся нас щелкнуть, настраивала фокус.  
— Мы вам так благодарны, мэм. — Стив порой был похож на пожилого южанина с этими своими словечками.  
Он помахал мгновенным снимком в воздухе и протянул его мне.  
— Мы будем делать снимки во время каждой остановки.  
— Ладно. — Я вгляделся в снимок. Как и следовало ожидать, мы выглядели на нем довольно мило, но абсолютно не похожими на парочку.  
— Сахарной ваты?  
— Да, — тут же откликнулся Стив.  
Не могу сказать, что здесь какие-то особенные виды или романтические места, но сам факт того, что на нас никто не смотрел, благотворно влиял на Стива и меня. Здесь мы не самая заметная парочка института, здесь мы просто парочка. Здесь я не тот самый Тони Старк, а самый обычный турист, каких тут тысячи вокруг. Наверное, поездки поэтому так нравятся всем нам, мы как бы сбрасываем с себя все наносное, навязанное и остаемся самими собой.  
Выглядим мы совсем как обычная пара друзей, а не как парочка на романтической прогулке. Но Стиву так комфортнее, а мне с некоторых пор важнее его комфорт, чем собственный. Это довольно странно, кстати. Не то чтобы я никогда до этого не был способен на заботу и компромиссы, но тем не менее странно.

Номер в отеле мы взяли совместный (моя победа), но с раздельными кроватями (победа Стива).  
— Выключи свет, — крикнул из ванной Стив, когда я уже разделся, закончил со всеми процедурами и лег на свою кровать.  
— Зачем?  
— Выключи. Или я буду ночевать в ванной.  
— Выключил. Доволен?  
Стив выглянул из ванной, удостоверился, что я уже лег, а свет выключен, и только потом прошмыгнул к себе под одеяло.  
— Слушай, почему ты стесняешься? Как бы ты ни выглядел, не думаю, что это меня так уж прям шокирует.  
— Я считаю, что голыми друг друга стоит видеть только после свадьбы, — немного помолчав, ответил Стив.  
— Тогда ладно. А когда в обнимку-то спать будем?  
— Может, чуть позже, — неуверенно протянул Стив, возясь у себя в кровати. — Завтра Коннектикут?  
— Да. Доброй ночи, тыковка.  
— Доброй ночи, Тони.  
Утром мне не удалось проснуться до Стива и застать его за переодеванием. Стоит поставить будильник?

— Добро пожаловать в Штат Конституции, — торжественно возвестил я и посигналил, пересекая границу штата.  
— Мы ведь посетим дом Марка Твена?  
— Конечно.  
— Он мой любимый писатель.  
Стив ломает любое стереотипное мышление, вот в чем дело. Понимаете, он выглядит как ходячее клише, но суть его как раз-таки вот в таких крышесносных противоречиях. Я готов был голову дать на отсечение, что первым делом мы пойдем смотреть Первую церковь Христа, да и вообще не будем вылезать из церквей в поездке, но нет. Ему как-то все равно. Дом Божий он везде дом Божий, считает Стив и не рвется туда впереди всех.  
Это интересно. Мне с ним интересно. И, как верно подметила мама, Стив делает этот мир интересным для меня.  
Как бы ни закончилась вся эта история с нашими отношениями, я буду всегда благодарен этому человеку за все открытия, что я сделал благодаря ему.

За обедом в рыбацкой деревушке Стонингтон Стив спросил меня:  
— Какие у тебя планы после МТИ?  
— Перееду в Нью-Йорк, займусь разработкой «чистой энергии», — не задумываясь, ответил я. Такое решение было мной принято уж и не вспомнить когда, так что обычно я не сомневаюсь в своем ответе о планах на будущее. Но сейчас мой ответ прозвучал как-то неправильно. Вряд ли я бы смог объяснить, почему неправильно, но мне так показалось.  
— Здорово. Кому-то ведь суждено стать Нобелевским лауреатом, так почему бы им не стать тебе?  
— Мне лестно, что ты такого мнения обо мне. Но что насчет тебя? Ты чем займешься?  
— Буду помогать отцу в приходе. Возможно, займемся фермерством.  
— Стив, ты окончишь Массачусетский технологический. И после этого хочешь податься в фермеры?!  
— А что в этом плохого?  
— Да, в целом ничего, но у тебя грант. Я учусь платно, мои друзья учатся платно. Ты вообще мой единственный знакомый, кто получил грант в МТИ! И… — Я взмахнул руками не в силах описать словами свое отношение к заявлению Стива.  
— Не считаю, что это какая-то не такая судьба, — уязвленно произнес Роджерс. — Я доволен своей жизнью. Думаю, все идет как должно. Мы встретились, и смотри, что из этого вышло!  
Он произнес это так восторженно, словно мы посреди какого-то невиданно прекрасного места, хотя мы в двух шагах от рыбного рынка, едим похлебку за шатким пластиковым столом, здесь воняет и чертовски людно, вопят птицы и ото всюду слышна ругань рыбаков, от которой вянут уши даже у меня.  
Стив Роджерс — удивительный человек.

Номер в отеле города Рокленд после посещения музея изобразительных искусств оказался для меня настоящим спасением. Ну хоть Стив доволен.  
— Пап? Привет! Да, мы в Рокленде. Это штат Мэн. О, брось. Я в полном порядке. — Стив ходил туда-сюда по комнате, прижав к уху телефон, и разговаривал с отцом.  
Ежевечерний отчет. Он рассказывал даже о том, что мы ели!  
Когда я вышел из ванной, Стив уже закончил разговор и сидел в глубокой задумчивости на кровати.  
— Как ты думаешь, мы поместимся в одной кровати вдвоем? — неожиданно спросил он.  
— Хм, думаю, вполне. А что?  
— Можно мне лечь с тобой? — Стив так и продолжал сидеть спиной ко мне и поворачиваться, кажется, не собирался.  
— В смысле на ночь в одну кровать?  
— Да.  
Мне пришлось самому обойти кровать и присесть перед Роджерсом, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
— Да, ты можешь лечь со мной спать в одну кровать. При условии, что ты сам этого хочешь. Какую кровать выберем?  
— Эту. — Стив похлопал по той, на которой сидел. — Я переоденусь.  
Я не скупился, несмотря на самый разгар туристического сезона, занимать в дороге исключительно приличные отели со стандартными номерами, где, разумеется, всегда есть халаты, тапочки, полотенца и все гигиенические принадлежности. Но Стив был бы не Стивом, если бы не носил с собой свое полотенце, тюбик зубной пасты и кучу всего еще, судя по тому, как набит его рюкзак.  
Пока Стив по своему обыкновению возился в ванной, я же успел изрядно разволноваться. Прямо как на выпускном в школе…  
Я выключил свет, залез под одеяло и приготовился к явлению Стива в нижнем белье.  
И он явился. В каких-то совершенно диких шортах и футболке. Он выглядел так, словно выкрал эти шмотки у какого-то зазевавшегося мормона. Разумеется, я ничего этого не сказал. Да и неважно это все было!  
Стив Роджерс — не жирдяй, скажу я вам.  
Мне резко стало не хватать воздуха. И мозгов. И вообще всего. Вся кровь моего организма сконцентрировалась в паху, и ужасно захотелось подрочить. Вот так вот прямо сию секунду. Мне даже пришлось выпростать руки из-под одеяла подальше от греха.  
— Ну, Стив… Если бы Иисус был родом из Салема, он выглядел бы, как ты*.  
— Тони! — возмутился он и тут же шмыгнул под одеяло, едва не спихнув меня с кровати.  
Но на этом мои испытания не закончились. Стив шепотом задал самый… я не знаю, как описать его вопрос.  
— Ты можешь меня согреть?  
Я покрылся испариной, самой настоящей! И, кажется, у меня подскочило давление.  
— Что?  
— У меня замерзли ноги и руки, — смущенно произнес Стив и придвинулся ко мне поближе.  
— Л-ладно.  
У него были действительно ледяные ступни и ладони. И это хорошо, так как помогло мне несколько остудить… ну чтобы там мне ни требовалось остудить на тот момент.  
Я повернулся на бок лицом к Стиву и взял его кисти в свои ладони, а ступни он просунул мне между ног.  
— Так лучше?  
— Намного, — кивнул Стив.  
Мы некоторое время полежали в молчании, привыкая к ощущению близости. Мы даже за руки не особо-то часто держимся, так что такие прикосновения прям вот за гранью и просто вау.  
— Не дернись, ладно? Я немного переживаю за свои яйца, когда твоя коленка так близко к ним.  
— Тони? Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Слушаю.  
— Отец все время меня спрашивает: в чем смысл? Ну вот что я доказываю, против чего я бастую, встречаясь с тобой? А я вдруг понял сегодня… Знаешь, такие вещи, наверное, схожи с божественным откровением, тебя словно бы осеняет.  
Стив придвинулся ближе и ткнулся кончиком носа моего лица.  
— Я никому ничего не доказываю и не бастую. В этом нет какого-то сакрального смысла. Просто я тебя люблю, Тони.  
И время замерло. Так, наверное, ощущается выстрел. Прямое попадание по тебе. Медленные-медленные мгновения.  
Стив не выглядел, как человек, ждущий чего-то в ответ, но, несмотря ни на что, я все же приличный человек и не мог промолчать и заснуть, словно ничего не произошло.  
— Хм, Стив, не думаю, что происходящее между нами можно назвать громким словом «любовь». — Я поцеловал Роджерса в кончик носа и немного отодвинулся.  
— Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая или кимвал звучащий. Если имею дар пророчества, и знаю все тайны, и имею всякое познание и всю веру, так что могу и горы переставлять, но не имею любви, — то я ничто.  
Прозвучало немного пугающе.  
— Это Послание к коринфянам, глава Тринадцатая. — Стив немного помолчал, затем вытянулся на кровати, убрав свои ступни и руки от меня. — Как будто раньше, до тебя, я был пустым, полым и абсолютно потерянным. Я люблю тебя, и это наполняет смыслом каждую секунду моей жизни.  
— Стив…  
— Ты ничего мне не должен, Тони. Я лишь хотел, чтобы ты знал.  
Я приподнялся на локте и погладил Стива по щеке.  
— Не представляю, что я могу на это сказать. Но мне хочется тебя поцеловать, если позволишь.  
— Да.  
Целоваться Стив так толком и не научился, но в какой-то момент наших отношений, может быть, прямо сейчас, в безликом гостиничном номере это перестало иметь значение.  
— Погоди-погоди.  
— Что?  
— Дай мне минутку, ладно? — Я прикрыл глаза и ткнулся лбом в лоб Стива. — Боюсь, если мы продолжим, я… хм… не бери в голову.  
Не говорить же ему, что я или полезу к нему в его шорты, или кончу прямо так.  
— Я люблю тебя, Тони Старк. — Громкий шепот Стива будто бы разнесся по всей Земле.  
— Помолчи.  
Я поцеловал Стива в подбородок и проследил губами линию челюсти, цапнул зубами кадык и принялся крайне мокро выцеловывать шею. Роджерс протяжно вздохнул, откинул голову и вцепился в меня руками, прижимая к себе. Я переместил свой вес и перелег полностью на него, подминая под себя. Стив издал какой-то беспомощный всхлип-стон и раздвинул ноги, позволяя мне уместиться между ними. Я как-то непроизвольно толкнулся, двинув бедрами, грудью чувствуя, какой грубой и шероховатой ощущается ткань футболки Роджерса.  
— Тони, — простонал Стив, выгибаясь.  
У него стояло, и мне ужасно хотелось потереться об этот стояк.  
Но вместо этого я приподнялся и, ткнувшись неловко губами в щеку Стива, встал.  
— Мне нужно в ванную. Я сейчас вернусь, ладно?  
Итак, я сбежал в ванную, где мне потребовалось сунуть голову под ледяную воду, чтобы перестало так трясти и хотеться. Как только попустило, я наскоро вытерся и выскочил из ванной.  
— Стив?  
— Что-то не так? — взволнованно откликнулся тот.  
— Нет, все так. Все отлично. — Я лег на своей половине кровати и привлек Роджерса к себе, обнимая. — Мне просто нужно было срочно отвлечься. Иначе бы я тебя трахнул, и ты бы даже не был против, только вот на утро… тебе было бы жаль, а мне не хочется, чтобы ты жалел о своем первом разе. Так что давай-ка сейчас мы ляжем просто спать, ладно, тыковка?  
Стив молча кивнул и теснее прижался ко мне.  
Господи, он ощущался бледнокожим танком. При этом теплым, тяжелым, чертовски приятно пахнущим и крышесносно сексуальным.  
Стив повозился, видимо, стояк доставлял ему определенные неудобства, но с этим я не имел права ему помогать, затем, наконец, уснул. Я целомудренно чмокнул его в лоб и обнял покрепче.  
Надеюсь, все мои страдания с невинной ромашкой Роджерсом зачтутся мне на небесах.

Штат с девизом: «Живи свободным или умри!» встретил нас чудесной погодой и умопомрачительными ирисками с морской солью.  
— Почему ты всюду ее с собой таскаешь? — спросил я, заметив, как Стив оглаживает переплет своей Библии.  
Даже сейчас, проезжая Бедфорд, он достал из рюкзака Библию. Это, кажется, уже какая-то привычка.  
— Это книга моей матери. У нас довольно много ее вещей, но именно эта сохранила частичку ее души. На полях остались ее пометки, ее мысли, записанные ее рукой… Это как привет от мамы. Глупо, наверное, так думать, но я представляю, что благодаря этой Библии как бы общаюсь с ней. Показываю ей, что со мной происходит, что меня окружает. — Стив выглядел смущенным. Он уже было хотел убрать книгу обратно в рюкзак, когда я его остановил.  
— Если хочешь, пусть лежит. Я ценю, что ты делишься со мной такими вещами.  
— Какими?  
— Ну такими. Очень личными.  
— Я ведь тебя люблю. Ты и есть мое самое личное и сокровенное.  
Да, теперь все стало гораздо сложнее. Гораздо. Гораздо сложнее. Мне не хотелось бросить все и сбежать, но определенную неловкость я ощущал.

Что такое «неделя»? За неделю Бог сотворил все и всех, если верить Библии. Вроде бы это долго. Но когда тебе двадцать и ты вроде как нащупал что-то такое в себе особенное, чего там раньше не было, и пытался всю неделю это как-то обозначить, вытащить на свет и разглядеть пристальней, как-то назвать, то неделя — это смехотворно мало.  
Так что такое «неделя»?  
Мы вернулись с нашей поездки. Наши ладони потели, когда мы, крепко друг в друга вцепившись, поднимались по ступеням дома Стива. Я мужественно терпел, а Стив то и дело вытирал ладонь о штанину и смущенно улыбался мне.  
Пастор Роджерс зачем-то попросил меня на минутку подняться к ним. Стив утверждал, чтобы просто попить фирменного домашнего лимонада его отца. Мне же чудилось в этом всем какое-то чудовищное и пугающее предостережение. Что-то надвигалось.  
Держась за руки и продолжая потеть, мы услышали решение преподобного.  
— Стив, я переговорил с директором Персивальдом о твоем переводе в Салем-стейт. Ты не будешь больше учиться в МТИ. Мистер Старк, благодарю, что устроили моему сыну эту поездку.

Нет, никто не бился в истерике. Стив очень мило и вежливо попросил меня связаться с ним перед сном, когда я уже буду дома.  
— Сейчас нам с отцом нужно о многом поговорить, — сказал он.  
Вечером лежа в своей постели я вдруг нащупал то самое в себе, что притаилось глубоко внутри и росло, крепло с каждым днем, проведенным со Стивом рядом.  
Решение пришло быстро.  
— Стив, он это серьезно?  
— Боюсь, да. Я останусь в Салеме. Это ведь не конец света? Да и не так далеко. Мы все равно будем видеться и…  
— Разумеется, мы будем видеться! Я тоже останусь в Салеме.  
— Что? — после паузы спросил Стив.  
— Я остаюсь в Салеме. Какая разница: Салем-стейт или МТИ? Думаю…  
— Что?! Как «какая разница», Тони?! Ты не можешь похоронить свой ум в нашей провинции, это безответственно по отношению к будущим поколениям!  
— Да брось! Зачем так драматизировать?  
— Но твои идеи насчет «чистой энергии»? Ты ведь хотел покорить Нью-Йорк!  
— Тут пару часов пути всего-то.  
— И точно такая же пара часов пути от Салема до Кембриджа! Мы будем видеться, если я останусь тут, а ты окончишь свою учебу в МТИ.  
— Прекрати, Стив. Ты знаешь, что такое учеба в МТИ. Мы не сможем видеться.  
Роджерс помолчал, прежде чем продолжить.  
— Ты не можешь так поступить, Тони. Я не могу такого принять.  
— Тебя никто и не спрашивает. Это моя жизнь, и с некоторых пор… Слушай, я не умею такое говорить, но мне правда кажется, что моя жизнь даже со степенью от МТИ будет пустой без тебя, Стив. И абсолютно неважно, где я получу образование, если рядом будешь ты.  
— А если все это закончится? — шепотом произнес в трубку Стив.  
— Что «все»?  
— Чувства. А вдруг они закончатся? Ты оглянешься и поймешь, что оно того не стоило. Я этого не вынесу, Тони. Не вынесу, если из-за меня твоя жизнь пойдет под откос.  
— Вот когда закончатся, тогда и поговорим. Я не буду тебя винить, как бы ни сложилось у нас потом.  
— Тони…  
— М?  
— Я люблю тебя, — негромко произнес Стив со вздохом. — Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй.  
Если не это любовь, то что?

На следующий день во время общего видеочата с друзьями я буквально оглох от их воплей.  
— Что?!  
— Как?!  
— Почему?!  
— Ты сбрендил, Старк. Он сбрендил. Сошел с ума. Так иногда бывает с гениями.  
— Я не сошел с ума. Думаю, я люблю его. И так будет правильно.  
— Так думаешь, что любишь, или любишь?  
— Люблю.  
— И это требует такого поступка? Нельзя как-то иначе проявлять свою любовь?  
— Ты собираешься похерить учебу в Массачусетском технологическом, парень. Понятно, что мы сомневаемся, в своем ли ты уме.  
— Родителям сказал?  
— Пока нет.  
— Ну слава богу. Ребята, у нас есть шанс его отговорить.  
— Шансов нет. Я могу окончить МТИ позже. Я останусь здесь, с родителями. Они ведь должны быть рады, верно?  
— Чувак, наши родители рады не когда мы с ними тупо остаемся рядом, а когда мы счастливы. Когда мы знаем, чего хотим, и знаем, куда идем по жизни.  
— Ну так вот я счастлив. И вроде понял, куда иду и зачем.  
— Вроде понял он! Вы только послушайте его!  
— Блин, ребят! Я же не умираю! Я всего лишь остаюсь в Салеме. Всего лишь отложу учебу в МТИ на неопределенный срок.  
— Да, ты всего лишь делаешь судьбоносный выбор в своей жизни.  
— Да, я выбираю Стива.  
Повисло молчание, затем Роуди чертыхнулся, а Клинт произнес:  
— Я, блядь, будто в подростковую мелодраму попал.

— Пап, только не говори, что это и был ваш уговор с преподобным!  
— Ты о чем?  
— Стив остается в Салеме! Отец заставляет его забрать документы и…  
— Разумеется, об этом и речи ни шло.  
— В любом случае это все уже не важно. Я тоже забираю документы из МТИ.  
Родители были в шоке. Они просили подумать, не пороть горячку и подождать с заявлением до осени. Что ж, до осени подождать можно.  
И все шло действительно довольно неплохо ровно до того момента, пока не пришла пора ехать в институт.

Стив действительно забрал документы. Но это ладно, мне ведь он сказал об этом, а я ждал осени, чтобы забрать свои из МТИ, однако вот чего мне Стив не сказал, так это того, что он вербуется в армию.  
Подводя итог, скажу, что Стив Роджерс сбежал, ни слова мне не сказав. Также, молча и проявляя чудеса конспирации все лето, он водил меня за нос, уверяя, что останется в Салеме. Справедливости ради отмечу, что он водил за нос не только меня. Весь Салем был в шоке от известия, что сын преподобного подался в армию.  
Так кончилось наше лето.  
Так кончились наши отношения.

Эпилог

Разбил ли мне сердце поступок Стива?  
Да.  
Разрушилась ли моя жизнь после того, что он сделал?  
Нет.  
И отношения у меня после него были. И с девушками, и с парнями. С некоторыми из них мы остановились на свиданиях, с некоторыми ограничились весело проведенными ночами, а с кем-то разделили совместно встреченные прекрасные утра.  
Я окончил МТИ, еще не раз «насладился» постановкой о Томе Торнтоне, осел в Нью-Йорке и занялся тем, чем планировал изначально: разработкой «чистой энергии».  
Жизнь шла гладко, размеренно, и меня вполне все устраивало, пока однажды в дверь моей нью-йоркской квартиры не постучали.  
Не позвонили, а постучали. Не очень громко, не очень решительно. Я уж было уверился, что это почтальон или заблудившийся разносчик, так что вознамерился проигнорировать стук. В полдевятого утра в воскресение я не ждал никого. К тому же я уже налил себе кофе и нажарил тостов, меня ждала стопка отчетов, требующих анализа.  
И все же я открыл. Не знаю… Не мог не открыть. У меня было невыносимое сильное ощущение того, что открыть стоит.  
За дверью стоял Стив.  
При виде меня он сдернул с головы фуражку и неловко улыбнулся.  
— Роджерс? Господи! Ну ты и… вымахал! — это все, что я смог ему сказать.  
В студенческие годы у нас практически не было разницы в росте. Была разница в комплекции, но я и весь МТИ считали Роджерса просто жирным (я узнал, что он совсем не жирный только в поездке). Теперь Стив возвышался надо мной на целую голову! И раздался в плечах так, что того и гляди в дверь не пройдет!  
— Ну да, армия пошла мне на пользу, вероятно. — Стив потер затылок и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Он был весь красный, и на кончике его носа блестел пот, а к взмокшему лбу прилипла челка. При этом на улице отнюдь не было жарко.  
— Это точно. — Я потянулся к нему, чтобы обнять.  
Мне пришлось для этого встать на цыпочки, и моих рук не хватило, чтобы его толком обхватить. Тем не менее мы обнялись. В конце концов, не чужие ведь друг другу. Путь прошлое останется в прошлом, верно?  
— Ну что ж, землячок, проходи. Какими судьбами?  
— Меня перевели на базу в Саратога-Спрингс. Дали неделю отпуска «на обжиться» и семью навестить. Был в Салеме, случайно встретил твоих родителей. Они были очень рады видеть меня, дали твой адрес.  
— Они дали, или ты попросил?  
— Я попросил. — Стив прошел в квартиру и хотел было повесить фуражку на стойку, но при моем вопросе промазал и едва не выколол себе глаз крючком вешалки.  
— Боже, и как с такой координацией ты выжил в армии?  
Роджерс стащил с себя китель, повесил там же на стойку и огляделся.  
— Один живешь?  
Я мог бы, наверное, уже и жить с кем-то. Вопрос Стива внезапно добавил неловкости в атмосферу встречи. Я рад, что он в порядке и вроде вполне доволен своей жизнью, я тоже неплохо поживаю. Но своим вопросом Стив всколыхнул наше общее прошлое. И из обычных посиделок земляков происходящее превратилось в неловкую встречу бывших.  
— Жена с дочкой пошли на пристань погулять. Через час вернутся. Как раз и познакомишься! — радостно сообщил я, ставя чайник по новой.  
Стив подавился тостом.  
— О, Боже, Стив! — Я засмеялся, наливая ему воды. — Зачем ты пришел? Шесть лет прошло. Мы погано с тобой расстались, конечно, но время-то не стояло на месте.  
— Ты женат?  
— Нет, не женат. Ты, кажется, тоже. — Я кивнул на его руку без кольца и поставил стакан с водой на стол. — И что это меняет?  
— Я очень плохо поступил, что ничего тебе не сказал о своих планах. И я очень сожалею. Это было подло.  
— Шесть лет сожалел?  
— Шесть лет. Просто вырваться было никак. А писать или звонить… ну стал бы ты меня слушать?  
Я пожал плечами и сделал глоток остывшего кофе.  
— Расскажи, как ты поживаешь, — предложил я, чтобы не молчать.  
— Сначала я хочу объяснить, почему поступил так шесть лет назад.  
Стив Роджерс бывает чертовски упрям, когда что-то втемяшится ему в голову.  
— Валяй. — В конце концов, отчеты могут и подождать.  
— Пытаться переубедить моего отца — дело гиблое, если он принял какое-то решение.  
— Кого-то мне это напоминает…  
— Тони, не перебивай. Поэтому я решил, что останусь в Салеме, в этом не было никакой трагедии, но ты тоже собрался забрать документы из МТИ! Это было невыносимо! Твое блестящее будущее и твои планы этого не стоили! Я не мог поступить столь безответственно по отношению к миру! Я думал, что, если скажу тебе о варианте с армией, ты выкинешь что-нибудь еще. На тот момент мне все происходящее казалось правильным и логичным.  
— А теперь?  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Стив и в волнении осушил стакан воды залпом.  
— Ладно, я тебя выслушал и даже понял. Я не в обиде, Стив. Ты поступил так, ну что ж… это причинило мне определенную долю страданий, но это все осталось в прошлом. Сейчас мы оба довольны своими жизнями. Я вот доволен, а ты? Что-то мне подсказывает, глядя на тебя, что не очень. Но тут уж вина не моя, извини.  
— Я ужасно скучал, — со вздохом признался Стив и посмотрел на меня своим невозможно проникновенным взглядом.  
Он не позвонил заранее, узнать дома ли я. Не уточнил о моем семейном положении у родителей. Вообще ничего не узнавал и не уточнял. Он просто приехал в какой-то чертовски наивной и эгоистичной надежде, что я сижу тут и жду его. Я мог не открыть. Я мог прогнать. Не узнать. Отказаться разговаривать. Мог умереть за эти годы! А мог жениться. Уехать на Аляску. Улететь в космос. Да все что угодно! Но я здесь. И Стив здесь. И что самое невероятное: я по нему тоже скучал. И ждал, наверное.  
— Знаешь, Роджерс, у тебя на сегодня больше никаких планов нет?  
— Нет, а что?  
— Чудно. Мы едем в Салем.  
— Зачем?  
— Там узнаешь.

Когда шесть лет назад я узнал от Баки о том, что Роджерс меня обвел вокруг пальца, я мог рвануть за ним. Мог… ну не знаю. Много чего мог на самом деле. Но я предпочел остаться и спустить все на тормозах.  
Шесть лет — большой срок. У нас нет бесконечного запаса вот таких «шести лет», пока все сложится как надо. Ну или пока все отболит и отвалится.

Стив поднялся из-за стола и навис надо мной.  
— Тони?  
— Мы едем в Салем. Шесть лет прошло, Роджерс. Не смей перечить!  
И вот я выгнал машину с парковки, Стив сел на переднее сидение, пристегнулся (ну еще бы!) и огладил панель.  
— Машина без откидного верха?  
— Мы же уже не студенты. Я уважаемый человек, между прочим. Видишь? Хожу только в костюмах на три пуговицы и не сквернословлю. Не ем после шести, не тусую по ночам и не пью ничего крепче крафтового пива.  
Стив прервал поток моих слов поцелуем. Он такой огромный вымахал, что расстояние между нашими сидениями для него не проблема, он лишь вытянулся и уже смог схватить меня и притянуть к себе, буквально присосавшись, как пиявка. Это не было романтично. Это было чертовски опасно — целовать меня во время движения! И вообще слюняво и как-то уж очень пошло.  
— Прости, не удержался.  
— Больше так не делай. А то разобьемся и я не исполню свое предназначение.  
— Свое предназначение?  
— Да. Понял его буквально недавно, когда увидел тебя на своем пороге.  
Стив не стал задавать вопросов, а занялся поиском подходящей радиостанции.  
— А look in somebody's eyes / To light up the skies / To open the world and send it reeling / A voice that says, / I'll be here / And you'll be alright*, — заиграло из приемника.  
— I'll be here аnd you'll be alright, — негромко повторил Стив, отвернувшись к окну.  
— Итак, ты подался в армию. А не возникло никакого конфликта?  
— Конфликта с чем?  
— Ну… с моралью, к примеру.  
— Я отказник по соображениям совести. Такая формулировка. Я не принимаю участия в боевых действиях.  
— Тогда что ты делаешь?  
Нет, не подумайте, я против войн, но я не понимаю, чем еще можно заниматься в армии.  
— Я состою в медицинском полку.  
— Ты ж не медик.  
— Прошел переквалификацию. Я не ношу оружия и не принимаю участия в боевых операциях.  
Я щелкнул пальцем по планке с кластером «V», висящем на его кителе.  
— А это просто так раздавали в части? За красивые глаза?  
— Ах, это… долгая история. — Стив отмахнулся.  
Если я хоть что-нибудь смыслю в этой жизни, то очевидно: планки с кластером «За доблесть» не дают кому попало.  
Я не стал приставать с расспросами. Если все «божественные знаки» мною правильно расшифрованы, то у меня еще будет время вытянуть все истории из Стива Роджерса.

Преподобный Роджерс нашелся на своем заднем дворе окучивающим кабачки.  
Когда я потянулся снять солнцезащитные очки, мои руки заметно дрожали.  
— Святой отец?  
— Ох, Энтони Старк, как ты меня напугал, — воскликнул преподобный, хватаясь за сердце. — Сын? Ты же сказал, что у тебя увольнительная кончилась.  
— Пап…  
— Тш! Тихо все! Я говорю! Итак, святой отец, вы ненавидели меня и мою семью…  
— Я бы не стал использовать такую формулировку, молодой человек, — тут же приосанился пастор.  
— Плевать. Я про другое сейчас. Так вот. Как бы вы ни относились ко мне и к моей семье, я, видите ли, — я бросил взгляд на удивленно уставившегося на меня Стива, — пришел сегодня к вам попросить руки вашего сына. Я собираюсь сделать его Старком. Как вам такое, святой отец?  
— Тони! — воскликнул Стив, цепляясь за мою руку.  
— Стив, я люблю тебя. И я хочу, чтобы ты перестал творить всякую дичь, вышел за меня, и мы бы стали творить всякую дичь уже вместе, смекаешь? Ключевое слово здесь «вместе». Я готов прожить с тобой всю жизнь, даже если мы будем каждый сезон разводиться и сходиться снова. Даже если ты сожжешь наш дом однажды, и даже если я буду мечтать придушить тебя подушкой во тьме нашей спальни. Давай будем вместе, тыковка?  
— Да. Да, я согласен. — Стив перевел взгляд на отца.  
Годы смягчили нрав пастора. Да и повторяющаяся из года в год история о Томе Торнтоне, вероятно, чему-то его научила. Кто знает, какие мысли тогда крутились в голове у Роджерса-старшего. В любом случае, он вздохнул и кивнул.  
— С некоторых пор я боюсь перечить вам, молодые люди. Пойдемте в дом, у меня есть лимонад.  
Мы расположились на террасе, нагретой солнцем, а лимонад пастора оказался весьма недурен.  
— Итак, Энтони, стало быть ты намерен связать себя узами браками с моим сыном?  
— Не имел бы намерения — не просил бы его руки, верно?  
— Где вы планируете жить?  
— Где ты там разместился, тыковка?  
— В Саратога-Спрингс.  
— В Саратога-Спрингс. Думаю, инженеры в области энергетики требуются всем. В том числе нашей доблестной армии.  
— Вот так просто? Сразу? Только потому что тебе так захотелось, Старк?  
— А как тогда? Сложно? Мы и сложно пробовали. И что в итоге? Ваш сын…  
— Свои уроки я из ситуации вынес, — веско отрезал пастор, выпрямляясь в кресле.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Стив, когда мы заручились поддержкой преподобного и покинули дом.  
— Трахаться.  
— Тони!  
— Нет, я серьезно. Мы снимем номер, займемся сексом, потом я куплю тебе кольцо и повезу к своим родителям обрадовать тем, что в нашей семье пополнение.  
— Чтобы переспать со мной, тебе не нужно было делать мне предложение. Достаточно было просто сказать, что ты этого хочешь.  
— Да? Ты же даже голым не хотел показываться до свадьбы. Прости, но до свадьбы я чокнусь, так что удовлетворись помолвкой. В газету объявление подадим завтра.  
— Все меняется. Я несколько… пересмотрел свои взгляды.  
— Тем лучше.  
Мы сели в машину и направились в ближайший отель.

Стив замер, глядя на кровать.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Я в душ первым, — сообщил он, отмирая.  
Я кивнул и направился к шторам, чтобы задернуть их. Включил ночник и принялся раздеваться. К вящей моей досаде, под рукой не оказалось ни презервативов, ни лубриканта.  
Вот куда нас привела астрономия. К совместному номеру с двухспальной кроватью. К планке «За доблесть». К двум ученым степеням к двадцати шести. К совместным планам на будущее. Да что там! К общему будущему.  
Я все еще слабо представляю, где мы в конце концов будем жить и что это такое брак с военным, но все это житейские мелочи.  
— Ну вот… вроде я готов, — раздалось неуверенное сзади.  
Я обернулся и уставился на Стива во все глаза. Он был в трусах, но уже не в том жутком белье, в каком я видел его в нашу памятную поездку.  
— Мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос, чтобы знать, как поступить прямо сейчас, ладно? Это не имеет никакого значения для наших будущих отношений, но я должен знать, чтобы не навредить тебе сейчас. Итак, тыковка, много ли парней у тебя было до этого момента? В смысле, со сколькими ты занимался…  
— Ни одного. — Голос Стива сел, и говорил он с трудом. — Я даже ни с кем, кроме тебя, не целовался.  
— Ты серьезно?!  
Он только кивнул и отчаянно покраснел. Покраснел так сильно, что даже плечи покрылись красными пятнами.  
— Что ж… о себе я такого сказать не могу. Но твоя откровенность поможет нам максимально комфортно добраться до оргазма.  
Стив кивнул и шагнул ко мне.  
Правый бок Стива покрыт сеточкой заживших шрамов, будто от ожога. У него плотные рубцы от хирургических швов на левом плече. Участок кожи на правом предплечье отличается по цвету от остальной кожи. Кажется, след от колотой раны.  
— Значит так ты не участвуешь в боевых действиях?  
— Я медик. Все хотят вывести медика из строя.  
Мне нужно приложить определенные усилия, чтобы поцеловать Стива. Он коварно усмехнулся, прижавшись к моим губам и наклонившись.  
Целоваться он так и не научился.  
Стив не просил выключить свет и залезть под одеяло, но он стоял крепко зажмурившись и едва дыша.  
Даже когда я куснул его за мочку уха и сунул руку в трусы, сжав все немалое богатство, которым Всевышний наградил Стива, он глаз не открыл и не вымолвил ни слова, только вцепился крепче и ткнулся лбом в мое плечо.  
— Ты живое доказательство существования Господа нашего Бога, — шепнул я, стаскивая с Роджерса трусы.  
— Давай оставим Господа в покое. Думаю… — Стив тяжело перевел дух и продолжил, торопливо облизав губы: — Думаю, в нашей постели не место третьему, кто бы это ни был.  
— Даже в перспективе?  
— Тони!  
— Ладно-ладно.  
Я подтолкнул Стива к кровати, заставив его сесть. Мягко, но настойчиво вынудил развести ноги шире и лизнул головку члена, который мне удалось заранее освободить из плена белья.  
— Господи!  
— Вот видишь… без упоминаний Господа сегодня никак, — шепнул я и, собрав слюну во рту, всерьез занялся стояком Роджерса.  
Не то чтобы я какой-то там мастер минетов, да и хозяйство у скромняги Стива впечатляющее, так что толком он у меня во рту не помещался. Но мое рвение и неискушенность Стива полностью компенсировали все помехи.  
— Тони, — простонал Стив, выгибаясь.  
Его руки с великолепными лепными пальцами со вздувшимися от напряжениями венами вцепились в простыни. Какие-то не очень дорогие, далеко не шелковые, пахнущие стандартным кондиционером, какой используют в городской прачечной, но это был миг такой острой жажды жизни, такой ослепительной красоты, что мне пришлось зажмуриться, лишь бы это пережить.  
Роджерс кончал с таким жадным неверием в глазах, что это стоило того. Стоило каждого дня в течении этих шести лет.  
А я и не знал.  
Как это бывает, когда вся твоя Вселенная умещается в разнесенных возбуждением зрачках глаз напротив.  
— Что мне сделать? — хрипло спросил Стив, пытаясь подняться.  
Я покачал головой, прижав ладонь напротив оглушительно бьющегося сердца. Он уже столько делает самим фактом своего существования.  
Облизав пальцы другой руки, я принялся водить влажными кончиками пальцев по разгоряченной коже Роджерса. По его тяжело вздымающейся груди. По старым шрамам — следам былой боли. Я ущипнул Стива за сосок, в ответ он шлепнул меня по заднице.  
— Эй!  
— Всегда мечтал это сделать.  
— А я сейчас сделаю с тобой то, что мечтал, — шепнул я, вновь принимаясь облизывать пальцы.  
Стив кивнул и перелег повыше, чтобы упереться ногами в изножье кровати.  
— Подушку подложи. — Я протянул ему одну из подушек и наблюдал за тем, как Стив вскидывает бедра и пристраивает валик под собой.  
Он развел по-мальчишески острые коленки, которые странно смотрелись на фоне его натренированных икр и бедер, и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.  
— Так и лежи. Ты мне доверяешь?  
— Думаю, если бы не доверял, не лежал бы здесь.  
— Ответ засчитан.  
Я снова сполз с кровати и поморщился от боли в натертых о ковровое покрытие коленях. Лизнул на пробу широко и мокро и насладился воем Роджерса. Сжатое колечко мышц поддавалось нехотя. Я куснул ягодицы Стива и развел их руками, толкнулся языком между мошонкой и анусом и не дождался особого эффекта. Все врет порнография. А может и не врет? И это я косоязыкий любовник. На прикосновения в области ануса Стив реагировал весьма живо, он вскрикнул и кажется даже ругнулся, когда я толкнулся языком прямо туда внутрь.  
Мы поженимся, и можно будет на законных основаниях держать Стива в постели.  
Я оторвался от вылизывания заветной дырочки и толкнулся на пробу большим пальцем. Стив замер, но протестовать не стал. Палец скользнул внутрь довольно легко. Так же легко на замену большому пальцу пришел средний. Я выпрямился и сосредоточил все свое внимание на члене своего любовника, не забывая двигать пальцем у него внутри. Кровать опасно заскрипела, когда Стив пнул одну из несчастных ножек. И я решил, что пора.  
— Резинок нет.  
— Плевать.  
— Серьезно? Кто ты, и что сделал с настоящим Стивом?  
— Тони!  
— Ладно-ладно, понял, не дурак. Только потом не ныть.  
Своему сыну я бы первым делом привил привычку носить с собой презерватив в кошельке. Стольких проблем можно было бы избежать…  
Я закинул ногу Стива к себе на плечо и развел его ягодицы.  
Как же красиво будет смотреться белое золото на его безымянном пальце.  
Проникновение далось нам с трудом. И Стиву, и мне. Роджерс выгибался и кусал губы неважно чьи: и свои, и мои, — я пытался не свихнуться от его узости и жара.  
— Тебе хорошо?  
— Да.  
Мы стерли колени до ссадин и искусали губы друг другу до синяков, сменили не одну позу, пока нашли ту самую. Но, слава богу, в итоге серьезных повреждений избежали все: я, Стив, кровать.  
— Тони? — жалобно прохрипел сорванным голосом Стив, силясь повернуть голову и посмотреть на меня через плечо.  
Он выгнулся, вцепившись в изголовье кровати, я поцеловал его, отозвавшись на просьбу в глазах.  
Пальцы скользили по влажной коже бедер, когда я подавался назад, то член выходил из Стива, и края его ануса слегка расходились и тянулись следом, у Роджерса чудные ямочки на пояснице.  
В моей голове только одно слово. И нет, это не «люблю». Это «черт».  
Черт, как же хорошо.  
Черт, как же мы теперь?  
Черт, мы сделали это.  
Черт, я ведь его и правда люблю.  
Стив охнул и содрогнулся, крупно задрожал, безвольно свалившись лицом в подушки. Его руки повисли на изголовье, затем медленно сползли, бестолково погладили подушку. Меня сжало внутри него, я заметил расплывающееся по простыне пятно под Роджерсом. И это выбило из меня весь воздух.  
Дрожащей рукой я довел себя до разрядки, забрызгав Стиву всю поясницу.  
Он с трудом вытянулся рядом со мной, со стоном вытер с щеки собственную слюну и улыбнулся мне, пока я пытался вернуться на грешную землю из каких-то заоблачных высот.  
— Я люблю тебя, Стив. Знаешь это?  
— Знаю. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Стив взял меня за руку и переплел наши пальцы. Совсем скоро на наших безымянных будут кольца.  
И что будет дальше?  
Не знаю. Сто из ста, что-то суперкрутое.  
— Мистер и мистер Старк, — откашлявшись, произнес Стив.  
— Отец будет в шоке.  
— Мой же как-то оправился, значит, и твой справится.  
— Ну да.  
— Нужно придумать текст объявления о нашей помолвке для газеты.  
— Прямо сейчас?  
— М, думаю, чуть позже. — Стив потянулся ко мне.  
В Салем пришло лето.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ост «Ла-Ла Ленд».  
> * МТИ — Массачусетский технологический институт  
> * Оффенсив гард — защитник игрока с мячом, его задачей является блокирование соперников. Девиз и символ команды МТИ реальны.  
> * В Массачусетсе конопля легализована в лечебных целях.  
>   
> 


End file.
